Frustration
by Snupin
Summary: In his seventh year Severus finally snaps and tells Prof McGonagall about the marauders bullying him. She formulates a plan to get them to get along however Rodolphus Lestrange has an even more cunning plan. JP/SS LM/RL Rodolphus Lestrange/SB
1. My dirty little secret

Hi everyone!! I'm sorry I know I should be updating my other stories _Unintentional Love _or _The Other Boy _(which im thinking of pushing to the side for a little while but as I wanted to be sensitive in _Unintentional Love _so I needed a story to fuel my smutty mind into. This story will be three chapters long (hopefully) with some different and odd pairings. This chapters pairing is **James/Severus **yay! I hope you like it!

Oh, yeah. I can't remember if Rodolphus Lestrange had been described but I imagine him like Madcarrot (from DeviantArt). If you need help look at her (his?) pictures. She (he?) is really talented!

* * *

"It has come to my attention that a group of Gryffindors have been bullying certain individuals from Slytherin house," Professor McGonagall informed the marauders in an icy voice. "Now, you boys wouldn't know anything about this incident, would you?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously as James Potter stepped forward.

"Of course not, Professor," James answered, giving her his best 'who, moi?' look. "Professor, you can't believe it was _us. _All Gryffindors hate Slytherins, even you don't get along very well with some of the students. Anyone could have committed these _vile _attacks." Sirius nodded in agreement while Peter looked at Professor McGonagall's feet, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. _He's such a baby. Anytime we get in trouble he just bursts into tears, _Sirius thought. Remus avoided his friend's eyes, refusing to share the triumph the other two boys felt for their most recent prank on a certain dark-haired Slytherin. The two less responsible members of the marauders see even getting into trouble as a laugh. Then when Gryffindor lost house points Sirius and James would plot their revenge against the Slytherins they got in trouble for harassing.

"Don't try to be cute Mr Potter. I know it was you four that were the antagonizers because one of the victims told me so," Prof McGonagall carried on, giving each boy a long stare. Sirius started to protest but he was cut short by the infamous large vein on the professor's temple. "Do not try to deny it. I have questioned the boy and several others in both his house and my own. I do not need to tell you how disappointed I am. This kind of behaviour will not endear you to your classmates," Remus looked up from under his tawny bangs in time to see James and Sirius share an 'oh, really' look. Sirius tried to smile at the young werewolf but he looked away, feeling disgusted with himself. A long silence settled over Prof. McGonagall's office. "Now, in the past I have been aware of the scuffles between you and certain individuals. However, I can no longer turn a blind eye, considering how vicious the attacks have become-"

"Now hang on Professor! It's not like they're such innocent victims. They've pulled more pranks on us than we have on them," Sirius blurted out.

"Mr. Black, you will do well not to interrupt me again. I understand that they are not completely blameless but they have not pulled such 'pranks' that would result in the object of said escapade being mortally wounded. Will you let me finish? Or do you need to butt in again?" Sirius would never admit it but her argument had definitely hit home. He remembered all too vividly the time Remus almost killed that greasy bastard because of him. _How could I forget?_ The consuming guilt of having almost ended a life, the crushed look on Remus's face when he had faced expulsion was too hard to forget. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore Remus and him would have been expelled. The transfiguration teacher eyed the boys before resuming her scolding. "Professor Slughorn, the Headmaster and I have agreed that if any of you or any of the Slytherins fight again you will be threatened with expulsion," the bottom of Peter's stomach dropped onto the floor, making a metallic 'clang'. The small boy looked at his friends to make sure it had just been his imagination. _Expulsion? I can't get expelled!_

"But Professor, we don't get along every well, we're bound to fight sooner rather than later," a voice said. Remus didn't realise till later that it was his. Sirius and James nodded in earnest.

"I understand that Mr Lupin. This measure is to stop you boys and your Slytherin rivals from killing each other with an innocent 'prank'. It is understandable for you to fight every now and again. The 'fighting' that will not land you an early ride on the Hogwarts Express is normal, light teasing. However, anything else will not be looked on as kindly," Sirius slowly raised his hand as if they were in class. The elderly witch sighed, "Yes Mr Black?"

"What do you mean by 'anything else'? Normal, light teasing isn't as defined as you may think Professor."

"Fine, if you boys need a list I will give you one. However, do not think that just because I do not say it now, you will not receive punishment for it. I will not condone: cursing other students in class, in the hallways, which you shouldn't be doing anyway, or in the grounds. You will not sabotage their school work, call them vicious names, and remark on their height, looks or other physical characteristics. You will not poke fun at their religion, orientation or nationality. And neither will you use racist comments when in or out of earshot," Remus did look at his friends expressions at the last item on the list. _I think the marauders have done all of that except racism. Had we ever been racist? _Remus struggled to find an example of that particular abuse. "As you may have guessed these rules also apply to your Slytherin counterparts. Any questions?" When no answer was forthcoming the teachers dismissed them.

The four companions walked down the stone corridor, two guilty and two thoughtful. Their footsteps echoed in the passageway.

"Well, that was annoying," James said.

The silence that stretched between the marauders was almost tangible and for the fattest member was too much. After saying good night to his friends Peter scurried off to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey James, where are we going?" Sirius asked. James mentally winced. _Why does he always have to ask me? _

"Why don't we go sit by our tree?" Remus suggested. _Oh, Remus you life saver _James thought. _Can Remus read minds? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he could. _Remus gave James a kind smile who winked back.

***

"But, Professor they were the ones that started these fights! All we did was stick up for ourselves," Severus Snape complained at Professor Slughorn. He had been summoned into his head of house's office with his only friends, Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. The blond was gripping a table so hard his knuckles had gone white. Unlike Lucius who went pale when angry Rodolphus had turned redder and redder till his face matched his flame-like hair. The rotund Professor held his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Now, now, boys there is no need to get angry-"

"No need?! This isn't fair! We shouldn't be punished they should. We haven't done anything," Rodolphus complained. Lucius and Severus seemed uncomfortable with the red head's comment.

"You three know that isn't true. You have delivered just as many blows as you have received I'm sure," He ploughed on before one of the irate boys could interrupt, "I would be disappointed with you otherwise," The Head of Slytherin shared a brief smile with his students, glad to see Mr Lestrange calming down. "I'm sorry that you boys feel it is unfair but this is the way that Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster and I have decided to handle the situation. There isn't any room for discussion Mr Malfoy."

The young blond bit back his scathing comment and crossed his arms. Despite the situation Severus felt the corners of his mouth lift up, _he looks like a five year old that's been told he can have his sweets _after _dinner._

"I know it may seem unfair but this really is the only way," Professor Slughorn said before ushering the angry teens out of his office.

"Hey guys can we go to the library? I need to look up something for herbology," Lucius asked. He looked down at his personal librarian and stopped at what he saw.

"I can't believe this! How come we have to be punished too," Rodolphus ranted as the trio travelled down the passageway. "I mean, they're the ones that start everything! They're the ones that aggravate us! They're-"

"Shut up Roddy! You're not helping," Lucius called to the red head who, during his rant, hadn't realised he had left his friends behind. Lucius was crouched next to Severus who was holding his head in his arms.

"Aw, fuck. What's wrong Sev?" Rodolphus turned on his heel to hunker down next to the distressed teen.

"Nothing, just fuck off Rodolphus."

"Severus there's no reason to get angry," Lucius admonished.

"C'mon Sev you can tell us what's wrong. Does your stomach hurt?" The black-haired boy looked into Rodolphus's serious face before flashing him his crooked grin.

"No, it's nothing like that," the two elder boys were glad that their friend wasn't crying. Severus was the youngest out of the three and Lucius and Rodolphus had always felt the need to look after him, despite Severus's superior magical talent.

"Then what's wrong," Lucius wrapped his arm around Severus's bony shoulder. Said boy made sure the passageway was still empty before carrying on.

"I just feel bad about telling McGonagall about those idiots," he mumbled into Lucius's sleeve. The blond glowered at Rodolphus for his previous bitching.

"We don't mind Sev. Really I was just being a prick. The only bad thing is we can't get the bastards back," he assured.

"It's not that," Severus said plainly. "It's just I've had to put up with their shit for six years. _Six years_. I just wanted our last year to be normal, for me not to feel hunted every moment of the day. I just wanted a break." Lucius ruffled Severus's greasy hair and Rodolphus placed a kiss on the boy's pale cheek. The teen made to break out of the suddenly too close embrace before his molesters squeezed him into a Slytherin cocoon.

"Snape sandwich!" Rodolphus exclaimed, causing Salazar Slytherin to roll over in his grave, but he got the desired result. Severus gave his best friends his rare uneven smile. They gave him a little room to breathe.

"It's ok, Sev, we understand. Maybe it'll give us more time to study for exams," Lucius gave Severus his famous half-smile, referring to their past arguments on study timetables.

The sound of footsteps forced the three boys apart as if they had been electrocuted. Just after the boys had smoothed out their robes and assumed a slightly pissed expression the three boys they would rather not bump into rounded the corner.

Black, Potter and Lupin stopped as they caught sight of Lucius and Rodolphus forming a protective stance around Severus.

"What are you doing around here?" Rodolphus asked.

"What do you think we're doing? We're-"

"We're just going outside," Remus interrupted before Sirius could say something to get them in trouble.

"What are you up to Snivellus?" James asked the Slytherins, his eyes narrowing.

"We're going to the library," Lucius stiffly responded.

The silence lengthened between the two groups, Gryffindors at one end Slytherins at the other. _This is ridiculous _Remus thought. _Is it really so hard to talk to them without using insults?_

"So, how are-"

"Don't say such puerile piss in my presence Lupin, it makes you seem," Severus paused for a second "thick."

Sirius and James whipped their wands out as did Lucius and Severus. Rodolphus's head was cocked to one side looking Sirius up and down.

"Wait!" Remus exclaimed grabbing hold of Sirius and James's shirt tails. "Come on children let's play nicely. We're seventeen for Christ's sake! Is it so impossible to be near each other without resorting to such infantile actions?"

"So what do you suggest? We suddenly drop the past and become best buddies?" Severus asked.

"I know it won't be easy to get along but I'm sure we could at least try," the young werewolf said.

"Yeah right, Remus. Like it would be possible for us to 'get along'," Sirius said rolling his eyes, but pocketed his wand anyway.

"I don't think we need to drop all our hatred at once. Maybe all we need to do is ignore one another for a little while. Let some wounds heal," Rodolphus suggested. Remus looked at the red head in surprise then nodded in approval. The other Gryffindors snorted daintily at the suggestion while Lucius and Severus dragged their friend aside.

"What are you on about, Roddy?" Lucius hissed at his friend. Rodolphus looked at the blond then at Severus, flinching at the betrayed look in those black orbs.

"I'm just saying we could try it. And if that fails I have a cunning plan." Severus highly doubted that a spanner like Rodolphus Lestrange had ever had a 'cunning' thought in his life let alone one that would suit this situation.

"What is it?"

The Marauders watched as Rodolphus leaned into his friends, whispered something then cringed as they erupted. _It's kind of fun watching them like this. It's like a soap opera or something, _Sirius thought.

"Well, we could at least try Rodolphus's suggestion," Remus said to his friends. James looked like he might protest but gave up when Remus said "Please?"

"Fine," James said, taking over, "but you guys have to try too."

"Fine," Rodolphus said grinning like an idiot. Lucius sent them a self righteous look and Severus glared at the wall.

"We'll see you around then," Remus cheerily waved at the Slytherins as his friends dragged him in the direction of the front door.

***

_A week later..._

"Uh, that was so boring," Sirius exclaimed as he, James and Remus left the clearing where Care of Magical Creatures was held, Peter having had a different lesson.

"You can say that again," James stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, if you didn't like the subject why did you take it?" Remus asked his friends for the millionth time.

"Remy, we told you. We liked it in fifth year. It seemed like a good idea to take it again. We didn't realise it would be such a waste of time," Padfoot explained, Prongs nodded in the background. Remus shook his head at his friends. James began to riffle through his bag and then tipped the contents out on the floor.

"Dam it! I've left my notebook back in the clearing. It had all my notes for the Transfiguration homework in it," the exasperated teen said.

"Hard luck Prongs. Do you want us to go back with you?" James checked Remus over. It was the full moon tonight and he looked like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Nah you two go inside. Have a rest," he told Remus.

"Thanks," Remus beamed at him then hurried inside after Sirius.

James walked back toward the edge of the forbidden forest. _It's been such a long week, no wonder I forgot the book. _He had successfully ignored Snape and his cronies for seven whole days but his patience was wearing thin. _I don't think I can simply ignore them any longer. _Just ignoring somebody seemed so simple but not when that somebody was Snape. The small boy was such an easy target: he was stick thin, short, powerful magically but physically weak and other than his freak friends was incredibly unpopular. A perfect victim. Every time James walked past the runt he couldn't help but want to tease him.

_I mean he's just so...so...defiant! He's so different from everyone else! _The Gryffindor Seeker stopped at that thought. _Different? _What mould did Snape not fit in? _The mould that adores you. That's impressed by you, _an annoyingly accurate voice nagged in the back of his mind. Over the past week James had had a chance to properly examine his erstwhile prey. James could admit to himself, while none of his friends were around, that he admired the antisocial boy. Severus Snape was an ugly, unkempt, physically inadequate, nerdy, piece of nothing who despite being bullied every single day still managed to be himself. Snape didn't put on airs, he didn't bow to anyone, and he didn't care what anyone thought of him. _Unlike you, _James pushed the self-hating voice into a dusty corner of his mind. However, the voice was being more vocal than usual. _You just don't like him because he doesn't suck up to you, because he's the only one who sees who you really are. _

"Shut up," the brunet whispered. The sound of his quiet voice in the gloom at the edges of the forbidden forest jerked him out of his reverie. He could see the opening to the glade where his notebook had been left. The light filtered through the thick canopies, illuminating a crouched figure that James identified as Snape. James moved to stand behind a tree not having the energy to 'ignore' the boy.

The Gryffindor risked a peek around the tree and was outraged to see that the weedy boy was flipping through his notebook. James stepped into view to confront the boy but was forced back off of the path by the sound of footsteps. The two Slytherins he least wanted to see walked towards their friend, kicking up leaves as they went.

"Hey, Sev. What're you doing?" Rodolphus asked leaning over his sitting companion to look at James's notebook.

"Hi," the outcast replied, distracted. _What's in my book that's so interesting? _James though, trying to remember if he'd written anything incriminating in it.

"What's with the book?" Lucius asked, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. He offered them to his friends.

"Cigarettes are bad for you, you know," Severus stared accusingly at the offending fag. Rodolphus waved them away and Lucius stuffed them in his pocket.

"I offer you a cigarette out of the goodness of my heart and you refuse them in such an uncaring way. I'm hurt Severus, you hurt me," the blond lent against a tree and placed his pale hand against his chest, the picture of innocence, "and you haven't explained about the book. Is it yours?"

"Nah I found it over there."

"What's in it? Porn?" The thin boy pressed the book against his chest, foiling Rodolphus's attempt to swipe it.

"No."

"How could you accuse our innocent Severus of having such poisonous filth on his person," Lucius said taking a long drag on his cigarette. Rodolphus thought for a second. James could see the cogs turning in his head.

"Gay porn?"

"No! Of course not. It's just a normal notebook. And it's not even mine," the boy mumbled, blushing a furious red.

"Oh?" Lucius crushed his fag end under his boot. "So why are you looking at a normal notebook that isn't even yours in the forest all by yourself?" Lucius narrowed his eyes at the boy's guarded expression. Rodolphus plonked down next to Severus.

"It's Potter's," he admitted making James jump. Lucius made a 'hurry it up' gesture. "I nicked it from his bag during Care of Magical Creatures." Lucius arched an eyebrow in his best friend's direction. "I was curious."

"I thought we were over trying to discover their evil plans," the red head pointed out.

"I know. I was just...curious."

"About?" James shook his head. _Snivellus is even tight lipped with his friends. I don't think I could be bothered with Sirius or Remus if I had to quiz them just to have a simple conversation. Hats off to those two for putting up with that weirdo. _

"There wasn't anything I was curious about in particular. It's just during Potions yesterday both he and Black were giving this notebook more attention than their beloved wolf. I wanted to see if there was something in it."

"Is there?" The tall blond asked.

"Not really. But it does seem that making a chart of the people they find most attractive in school is more important to them than succeeding in Potions. They've dubbed it their 'would you?' list."

"Ooooh! Give me, give me, give me," the red head snatched the notebook that Snape offered to him. James winced from behind his tree. The 'would you?' list was just something stupid Sirius had suggested. It wasn't something he was terrified would be made public but it wasn't something he was proud of either. The list featured some stupid ones that were written as a joke. _Sirius and I just wanted to see how far we would actually go before saying enough. _"Ha! Lucius you've got to look at this."

James felt somewhat proud that his list was interesting enough for the cool blond to come of his high horse to read it. _No matter how important or rich you are everyone loves a bit of gossip._

"Hey, hey Sev. Look, they've even wrote down guys. Who knew they swung that way?" The black-haired boy looked determinedly away. Lucius clocked his friend's uncomfortable expression and took the notebook out if Rodolphus's hands.

"Let's go. We're going to be late for dinner otherwise and who cares which morons those two find attractive?" Lucius threw the book onto the ground.

"I don't think all the people they're attracted to are morons," Lucius cocked his head to the side.

"Oh really," he drawled. "And who was this intelligent person who could attract people as shallow as Black and Potter?" Lucius's last remark hurt James more than he'd cared to mention. _Shallow? I'm not that shallow...oh who am I kidding. I've been bullying a boy for six years because he didn't adore me like everyone else. _

"Sevvy," the red head said matter-of-factly. Lucius stopped mid denial then turned to look at said boy who was beat red, his hands scrunched into fists. James kicked himself. _They've taken it completely out of context! _James had asked Sirius if he would do fat, ugly, Ethan Ainsworth from Hufflepuff and Sirius had retaliated. At the time James had said yes for a laugh but now...now his nemesis might actually take it seriously. _This is bad. So bad._

"R-Really? Oh," Lucius sank down next to his mortified friend. "And...Uh." The blond looked at Severus helplessly. Despite his incoherence Severus still caught his meaning.

"Of course not! Why would I like that idiot? He's tortured me for six years and you think at a mere mention of him maybe liking me, which is almost certainly a lie, I would start pining for him? How stupid are you?" Lucius allowed the insult glance off his armour considering the state his friend was in.

"Well, if you ask me-," Rodolphus started.

"I DIDN'T!"

"-I think it would make perfect sense for you to like him."

"There is something wrong with you Rodolphus. Seriously, seriously wrong." Lucius shook his head at his friend's insanity.

"Is this about your plan if we couldn't ignore them? Because it would never work. I hate him." The boy said his voice dangerously low.

"I believe that my plan _would_ work. My basis for it is that love and hate are not opposites. They're both a form of strong passion which you could divert by fucking Potter's brains out," during his statement the red head had moved to sit in a lotus position as if he had just finished passing on great wisdom to the incensed teen. Lucius stood up and offered a hand to Severus.

"Shall we leave the Zen master and go eat or should we first watch him struggle to stand up?" Severus took his friend's hand.

"Let's go back to the castle. I need something to settle my stomach." The two Slytherins left, ignoring their friends cries for help. James watched the red head ungracefully stand up and turn to leave but not before taking the notebook with him. The Gryffindor slowly sank to his knees, suddenly exhausted.

***

_One day later..._

James's thoughts were interrupted by a long, drawn out yawn.

"If you're so tired why not go to sleep Padfoot?" James suggested.

"Yeah. I'm not getting anywhere with this. I'll try again tomorrow." The handsome boy put his Transfiguration essay to one side and began undressing for bed. They were both tired, more so than usual. Last night had been the full moon and the marauders had enjoyed another four legged night of exploration. Remus was in the hospital wing recuperating from the strain, Madam Pomfrey not trusting the rest of the marauders to leave him alone. Wormtail snored loudly in his bed next to Remus's empty one.

James lay down in his bed, already in his pyjamas. All the other boys were either asleep or talking quietly with their neighbours.

"Night," Sirius said as he climbed into his bed.

"Night," James murmured. Padfoot looked up at his friend's apparent melancholy.

"Don't worry about Moony. We'll see him tomorrow, bright eyed and bushy tailed," the two boys shared a brief smile.

"I know Sirius. I just need to think about some things."

"Can I help?"

"Nah, I just need to think," James repeated. His friend took the hint and turned his lamp off, snuggling under the covers. James did the same, smiling as another yawn emitted from his friend's bed.

After what could have been minutes or hours the dormitory quieted down, until only even breathing could be heard. Though he was exhausted his mind wouldn't let him sleep. James rolled over in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. The boy soon gave up and allowed his mind to wonder. The first subject it landed on was Snivellus. James thought over the encounter he had witnessed yesterday. He had found out several things:

1) Rodolphus Lestrange was insane and he should never go near him.

2) Snape was gay. He had often heard rumours about the slender Slytherin, including the supposed scandal of Snape having an affair with Aloysius Abendroth, the Arithmancy Professor, which James knew to be false. Sirius had made it up after getting in trouble for a particularly nasty prank against the Slytherin. James now knew that the boy was gay because when accused of liking him Snape hadn't complained about his gender. He had also denied that the notebook contained gay porn more profusely than it containing normal porn.

3) This 'plan' the red head had mentioned last week definitely had something about him fucking Snape.

This last discovery had been a source of great mental anguish for the Gryffindor. When Sirius asked him whether he 'would do' Snape James had said yes. Over the last week the seeker had become obsessed with the short boy. Without the constant renewal of their hatred their animosity had begun to slip. James had very little reason to hate the boy except for the past and he had promised Remus to try and let it go. Without that past Severus Snape was oddly alluring.

Despite the large hooked nose, crooked teeth and hair that could use a wash of course. The boy was different from everyone else. James knew very little about him and the mystery surrounding him attracted James more than he'd care to mention. There was also the problem of Snape's alleged loyalty to You Know Who but the danger that enveloped him was quite the turn on for James. Though there were parts of Snape that were unattractive he more than made up for it. He was thin, short and would be a perfect fem. He had slender hips, and by what James had seen, had long legs that would make any girl envious.

James shook his head of the sultry thoughts, not wanting to go down _that _road. The confused teen thought of Lily Evans instead. She was beautiful, had a great body and had been warming up to him quite nicely. However, the image of the girl was doing nothing for his erection which shrunk slightly in protest at the loss of Snape. _Ok, so maybe I have a slight problem. _James had never considered himself gay before but neither had he considered himself heterosexual. He had been attracted to Lily so he had been straight. _So does my new attraction for Snivel- no-for Snape make me gay? I need to talk to Remus. He'll be able to help me figure this out. _

James swung his legs out of bed as quietly as possible. He moved to his trunk and retrieved the marauders map from under some textbooks and his most prized possession, his invisibility cloak. Swinging the latter over his head he tip-toed across the dormitory and into the common room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" James whispered. The map showed that the corridor outside was empty so the boy opened the door and stepped out.

"Wha-? Who's there?" James ignored the Fat Lady as she peered into the darkness, looking for the student who woke her up. Making sure the cloak covered him up he started to walk with the marauders map in front of his face.

After a few moments he saw a name that made him pause. Severus Snape was out of bed, he wasn't even in the dungeons like all the other Slytherins. James looked at the 'Remus Lupin' label in the infirmary before setting off towards Snape. James began to run, hoping Filch wasn't nearby, as Snape sped up. His prey stopped in front of a seemingly normal wall before pacing up and down several times. James now saw his own label turn the corner and he caught sight of the pale boy. Snape was wearing a plain black jumper over threadbare pyjamas. His face was a mask of concentration. James gasped as a door popped into existence in the previously unadorned stone wall. He shook his head clear, ran the last few metres and slipped through the door after the boy.

They were inside an extremely small roundish room. The shape didn't really matter because all access to the walls was prohibited by stacks of books, old and broken furniture and other dusty odds and ends. Pushed up against a wall of stained books was a black and silver chez long. The fabric looked like it had belonged to Queen Victoria after Albert had died.

The goth sat on the chez long and sighed, a smile of contentment appeared across the usually stressed boy's face. James shuffled his feet, aware that the window of acceptably announcing his presence had been left on the other side of the door. However, the other boy's body suddenly tensed at the slight scuffing sound and stared straight at James. He looked at where the boy's feet were before carefully navigating towards the door. He paused for a second before reaching out to touch the seemingly empty air in front of him. James pulled the cloak from around his body causing the small boy to jump back, tripping on some discarded books and landing on the chez long.

"Hi."

"How...?" The boy asked in a daze. He saw the invisibility cloak pooled at James's feet and nodded to himself. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" James countered _Oh, how witty._

"Let's try again. Why did you follow me?"

"You were out of bed," James stated feeling more and more of an idiot.

"So were you. And ever since that little prank your friend pulled on me you are no longer Head Boy and so had no right to apprehend me," Snape smirked at my cringe. _He's never going to let me forget Sirius had almost killed him even though I saved him. _

"I just saw you walk into this room that hadn't been there before and so I decided to follow. What is this place anyway?" James allowed himself to examine it more thoroughly. The ceiling was domed and the stone walls had no windows, reminding him of the dungeons. Thick white cloth had been draped over some of the furniture.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," James frowned at the snarky teen. However, Snape lost his smirk as curiosity filled his eyes. "That's an invisibility cloak. Where did you find it?" James felt himself relax at the more friendly atmosphere.

"You answer my question first." The Slytherin considered his options before nodding. James sat down on the chez long and the inky-haired boy moved as far as possible from the Gryffindor.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It becomes whatever you need the most."

"And you needed a dusty, depressing storeroom?" His attempt at humour fell flat at the hardness in the boy's eyes.

"Where did you get your invisibility cloak?" He repeated.

"It was my dad's. It's been in the family for a long time and he gave it to me just in case."

"Just in case you ever need to walk around after hours and stalk people?" Snape asked, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Encouraged by his light humour James shuffled closer. However, their closeness seemed to spook the younger boy.

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought we could...get along a little better."

"Have you been talking to Rodolphus?" The guarded expression gave way to suspicion.

"No," James blinked. Severus was transported back a few days ago.

"_I'm just saying we could try it. And if that fails I have a cunning plan." Severus highly doubted that a spanner like Rodolphus Lestrange had ever had a 'cunning' thought in his life let alone one that would suit this situation._

"_What is it?" _

"_Ok it'll sound really stupid at first," he warned them putting his hands out in defence. _

"_Well that's a bit of a given with you Roddy," Lucius rolled his eyes._

"_I think the best way to get rid of the frustration that will inevitably build up is to be fuck buddies." The red head had said it so matter-of-factly it took a few seconds for the other two to properly comprehend what he had said._

"_What??"_

"_Are you insane?" Severus spat._

"_Just think it over. There is such great friction between us it would make sense. We don't have to start dating and all that lovey-dovey crap but if we become fuck buddies we'd eventually come to at least like each other."_

"_I vote for your first idea," Severus said looking at his blond friend for support. However, he was too busy looking over at Lupin to notice. _

_Catching Lucius's look Roddy added, "Dibs on Black."_

Severus looked away unconvinced, _did that mean I've been left with Potter?_

"So you want to be friends, all of a sudden," Severus leant on one arm and looked James over. _What's his game?_

"Well...yeah," the Gryffindor looked distinctively uncomfortable.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I realised the animosity between us isn't worth it. Since we can't fight anymore wouldn't it make more sense to make up? We're just unnecessarily hurting each other otherwise."

"So you think I should just forgive you for all the shit you've put me through? That I could dump all my hatred for you just like that? That I coul-" Severus was silenced by a pair of warm lips pressed against his. The startled teen tried to push away but James had snaked a hand around his body pushing him closer with a strong hand. His protests were silenced by the feeling of a warm body next to his, lips moving gently against his.

Severus had never been kissed before. He'd only allowed himself to imagine it a few times, resigned to dying alone. He hated being touched due to the potentially painful connotations of such an act unless it was his two friends: he knew they wouldn't hurt him. Severus never thought that being touched in such an intimate way by James Potter would feel so good, would feel so safe. His onyx eyes closed as he allowed himself to move into the kiss. His pale, long-fingered hands found their way into James's striped pyjama top.

James never thought he would enjoy kissing the lanky outcast as much as he was. The amateurish kiss spread tingles throughout his body and added fire to his newly born erection. But, alas, humans would always be inflicted with the need to breath. The two teens parted sucking in air. The kiss had been relatively chaste compared to other snoggs he'd had but it had set his heart thumping stronger than any other.

"Woah..." Severus's eyes were dilated more than usual, making his already large eyes seem huge.

"Yeah, woah," James moved in for another kiss but was stopped by the young goth.

"Potter..I...I've never _done _anything before," the blush on his face became more pronounced.

"Call me James," the boy replied, smiling kindly, "and don't worry. I'll teach you." The kiss was accepted this time but was broken far too quickly for either boys liking, "Just copy what I do."

James ran his tongue along the crevice between Severus's lips, seeking entrance. He was quickly admitted into the Slytherin's wet cavern. James began to stroke the other boy's slack tongue with his own causing Severus to moan. The delicious sounds went straight to his groin. Severus mimicked James's movements and moaned again at the resulting friction. The Slytherin was a little ashamed at his lack of control but when James squeezed his ass the thought flew out of his head.

James moved his mouth to the pure white skin of his neck and began sucking. Each lick and nip was punctuated by another moan. The older boy bit down at the soft virgin flesh at the junction between the collarbone and soothed the redden skin with his tongue. Throughout his ministrations James's hand had moved under the baggy jumper and shirt and had began to tease a pert nipple.

"W-wait!"

"What's wrong?" Severus's face was flushed with arousal. _So cute _James thought. "There's no need to be embarrassed," by the look on his face James knew he'd touched a nerve. "Can I take this off?" At his lovers nod the Gryffindor pulled the ill-fitting garment over his head. Underneath the boy wore a grey oversized pyjama top that fell to his knees. "C'mere," James pulled the delicate teen onto his lap, unbuttoning the top as he did.

"That's not fair," the Slytherin's bony hands fisted James's striped top. James revealed bony shoulders, rosy nipples and a flat stomach as he pulled the grey shirt off. Severus gasped as the cold air hit his naked torso.

"Not fair?"

"My shirt's off but yours isn't." James smirked at the eager boy.

"Go on then," he leaned away from the boy in his lap so the bony hands could unbutton his own shirt. Severus's mouth made an 'o' shape when James's muscular body was revealed. He looked down at his own skeletal body and felt disgusted. He moved to cover himself but was stopped by James.

"There's no need to be shy. You're so beautiful," Severus arched his back as James sucked eagerly on the pink nipples. James felt a hand card through his messy hair and decided he liked it. Sev's other hand raked up his back, his nails causing heavenly pain.

"Oh!" James bit down on the hard nub. "Are you joking?" The hand in his hair pulled his head up so he could look him in the eye.

"Of course I'm not."

"I wouldn't really describe myself as beautiful..."

"I would. I mean you skin is so," James swung his lover around so his was lying down on the chez long, "pale and," he kissed his way down the trembling boy's chest, "tasty" he briefly dipped his tongue into the boys belly button. "And it makes you so," James ignored Severus's straining erection and moved back up to passionately kiss the insecure boy before pulling back "beautiful."

"James please," he whined. Severus wasn't even sure _what _it was that he wanted but he knew he _needed _it and James was the one to give it to him.

"Can I...?" James fingered the elastic waist band of Severus's worn pyjama bottoms. The boy nodded violently making him smile. The trousers were pulled down and flung somewhere in the cosy room. James moved back to sit on his heals to get a good look at his new boyfriend. Severus's normally sickly pale cheeks were flushed a gorgeous pink, his nipples were hard and the normal sized erection was pointing towards his flat stomach.

"Please," he repeated. James quickly divested himself of his bottoms and leant over the pale creature. Severus wrapped his long legs around James's hips and rubbed their cocks together, making his lover gasp. Their mouths clashed together passionately. A small film of sweat developed on James's back as he thrust against Severus.

"Severus," he moaned into the bloodless neck.

"Yea-yeah?"

"How far do you want to go? Cus I'll stop if you want," all James wanted was to thrust his cock into the virgin tightness of Severus's ass but he wouldn't force the boy.

"I want you James." A clatter drew their attention to one of the discarded tables next to the chez long. A pot of lubricant had landed on it.

"I love this room," James said before leaning over to grab the pot. He looked questioningly at his lover who nodded, fear prominent in his eyes. James kissed him sweetly before pushing the delicate legs up and over his muscular shoulders.

He unscrewed the lid and coated his fingers in a healthy amount of the liquid. His first finger pushed slowly into the tight ass. Severus sucked in some air as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of being opened. He had contemplated masturbating like this before but he'd never had the courage to actually put a finger in himself.

"Ow..." Severus whined.

"Just relax ok?" He nodded and took a long, steady breath. James moved his finger in and out again and decided he had stretched the teen enough. A second finger was added and they were scissored. James's fingers were pushed further into that solid heat. When he saw the pain in his lover's eyes he kissed him to try and take some of the ache away.

James could feel Severus begin to loosen and so he started to wiggle his fingers around.

"What on earth are you trying to accomplish by moving them around like that James? Oh!!!" The Slytherin jumped as his prostate was brushed against and pleasure coursed through his veins.

"_That _was what I was trying to accomplish," he smirked at Severus's exasperated expression.

"Don't get too cocky, Potter." James shut him up by scraping his nail across the spot again. He did this several times, he thrust his fingers in and out and he curled his fingers to give his lover as much pleasure as possible. But when the other boy's prick began to leak pre-come James decided he was stretched enough and the fingers were removed, making Severus whimper.

"Are you ready?" James asked him.

"Uh-huh."

James slathered his cock in lubricant and guided it into Severus's virgin arse. "Nn!" The boy gritted his teeth as the Gryffindor buried himself to the hilt.

Breathing through his mouth James asked him if he was ok.

"Yes, I'm fine except for the awful pain!"

"Just calm down. It's like my fingers just bigger-"

"A lot bigger."

"-you just need to calm down. You'll get used to it," James gripped the back of the chez long determined to wait as long as Severus needed before he began to move. After a few seconds the Slytherin began to wiggle his arse.

"Ohhhh, Sev don't do that." The boy smirked at his lover's moan and arched his back into his cock.

"James...I want you to start moving." James grasped the boy's bony hips and pulled his long prick out of the tender ass, only to thrust back in. The Gryffindor angled his thrusts towards Severus's spot, glad that he could give his lover such pleasure.

"James!! James d-don't stop."

"Oh yes...Severus!" The thrusts sped up and sounds of flesh hitting flesh resounded in the cluttered room. Severus pushed into James's thrusts and has he did so the heat in his groin grew and grew till it was unbearable. His boyfriend noticed how close he was and so gripped the black-haired boy's aching red flesh. The smaller boy gasped in pleasure and then let out a long moan.

"Please James," his voice had become raw from screaming. "James!! Please...I need you! Harder! I need m-more," he mumbled. James's thrusts came faster and harder and more and more erratic, each time hitting Severus's prostate. The older boy pumped his lover's cock until he felt the milky white substance coat his hand.

"JAMES!!!" The young boy screamed before collapsing on the chez long. Severus's ass tightened impossibly during his orgasm drawing James over the edge. James collapsed onto his exhausted lover.

His softened cock slipped out and so James rolled Severus and himself so the younger boy was lying on top of him. A muted thump drew his attention to the table that the pot had been sitting on. A blanket had appeared this time which he grabbed and wrapped around them. Their breathing slowed down to normal.

James kissed the top of his lover's head and then stroked through the sweaty hair. The Slytherin avoided his eyes. James tipped his head up so he could properly look at him and was relieved to see he was only embarrassed.

"Hi," the dark-haired boy said, smiling slightly.

"Hi."

"Things aren't going to be the same are they?"

"No. But that's good isn't it?" _After all that did Severus want to start ignoring each other again?_

"Of course. But I don't know how well I will be received in the Slytherin common room when this gets out."

"Well, we could meet here. In secret. Until it can't be helped,"

"I'd like that," Severus looked fondly at the packed room.

"You never properly answered my question before. I now know this is the Room of Requirement but why does it turn into _this _room for you?"

"I started coming here in our third year. I hadn't become friends with Rodolphus yet and Lucius couldn't protect me from everyone," at James's concerned look he added, "not you. I'm not that popular in my own house either. When I heard of a room that became whatever you wanted I had to find it and when I did I simply thought 'I want a private place that no one could hurt me in' and this is what appeared. To me it's become a safe room that's exclusively mine."

"Sorry for barging in."

"Don't worry James. If we could meet up here, this room will be an even more welcome escape," Severus smiled that awkward, crooked smile that James had never seen, before burying himself into the crook of his neck. James looked down at the drowsy boy and saw a future. A future that would have plenty of bumps along the way but a future that had a happy ending attached.

James gently placed another kiss on that precious head before falling asleep.

* * *

Wow! My longest chapter ever! I hoped you liked it. Please don't forget to review i'd really like to know how you felt about it!


	2. Life isn't fair!

Hiya!! I'm very proud of this chapter and I hope you like it. It is after all my longest chapter EVER!! Woo!!! I didn't get a chance to run it past my beta so I have tried to correct all mistakes myself but some may have gotten through my net. Also for Rodolphus's purposes their seventh year coincides with 2009. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Lucius was bored.

Lucius was bored out of his mind. Lucius was also absolutely exhausted. He couldn't even bitch to Severus about it because he was relaxing in the Room of Requirement. Again. _What was that about? He rarely visited it these days, and he's never gone there in the day time. _Lucius wondered if Rodolphus had said something to upset him again. And thinking of the red-head...

_Tap..._

Lucius glared at the bane of his life, Rodolphus Lestrange who also happened to be the source of his dour and drained mood.

_Tap, tap..._

Lucius's bad mood was due to a variety of awful incidents. Awful incident number one: he had nothing to do. There was no Quidditch practice, no Severus to talk to and, a situation he would never have dreamed of complaining about before, he had no homework leaving him mind numbingly bored. Awful incident number two: his girlfriend, Narcissa Black, was getting on his nerves. She was irrefutably the most beautiful girl in school and an arguably perfect match for the most handsome boy in school. This fact had slowly been breaking down Lucius's usual calm and poise. _'Oh Lucius you must be so happy. What a perfect couple you two are. Narcissa is so well mannered, charming and talented.' Yeah she's also clinging, stupid and uninterested in my life. But it all boils down to her being a fertile pure-blood, _Lucius supposed. Because of these last two traits he would have to put up with her for....well all of his life._ Now that is worrying. _Lucius was drawn out of his suicidal rant by that incessant noise.

_Tap, tap, tap_, _tap..._

This brought him to the final awful incident: he had not been able to sleep. This was Rodolphus's fault because at the beginning of his first year he had been told that he could bring an owl OR a rat OR a cat, like everyone else. And so he opted for a cat. An unusual choice of cat that had developed an odd obsession with Lucius. The cat, Cookie, sat on Lucius at all possible times, the only reason he was not currently being besieged by the fur ball was that he had pulled his feet up to his chest, leaving no room for even the sneakiest of cats to squeeze into. Cookie also lay on his work and slept in his bed. The latter complaint may not seem so bad. _A cat sleeping in your bed, Lucius? Surely that isn't __**so**__ bad that you had to strangle the owner? And anyway it isn't the __**cat's **__fault, is it? _This argument would work perfectly well if the owner had chosen a normal breed but no, Rodolphus Lestrange was anything but normal. And Lucius swore that cat knew what she was doing to him. _Evil cat._ _I wonder how I could get her to sleep in Rodolphus's bed._

_Tap, tap tap..._

_Surely there's a simple solution,_ Lucius thought. But his poor sleep-deprived brain couldn't think with that noise.

_Tap, tap tap, tap..._

If only he could just....

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

...get it to stop _then _he could think.

_Tap, tap, tap, taptaptaptaptap TAP, TAP, TAP!!_

Lucius finally snapped. He grabbed a nearby pillow and viciously threw it at Rodolphus who had been happily tapping his pencil against a desk. Lucius felt a small amount of satisfaction as it hit the red head in the face silencing the evil tapping.

"Ow!"

And peace reigned over the room.

The two boys were gathered in the fully furnished room that had been assigned to Lucius on the first day of his seventh year. It was customary that when boys and girls in Slytherin reached seventeen they were given their own rooms to live in, rather than having to sleep in the dormitories like everyone else. Lucius would have felt smug about it if he realised the other houses didn't do it as well.

"What was that for?" Rodolphus asked, throwing the pillow back at the blond and missing by a considerable distance.

"For being an annoying idiot," Lucius crossed his arms and pointedly looked away. Rodolphus rearranged the paper he had been doodling on.

"But Lucius I've been an 'annoying idiot' since you met me and you've never felt the need to assault me with pillows before. Have you finally gone crazy? Will you rampage through the common room, causing chaos everywhere you go?" The red head seemed somewhat hopeful and Lucius inched his chair a little farther away.

"Yes. You have finally driven me crazy and my first act of insanity has been to pelt you with my bedding."

"You're making fun of me again, aren't you?"

"Yes Rodolphus I am. And you don't have to worry, I haven't gone insane. You're giving me high blood pressure with all that tapping, that's all," Lucius looked furtively left and right, then slowly uncurled his legs. He sighed as blood returned to them.

"My, my, aren't we bad tempered today?"

"I'm exhausted Rodolphus. And you _know _why." The red head battered his eyelashes at Lucius, looking like a somewhat cheeky picture of innocence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't give me that. It's your damn cat! She keeps on taking up all the room in my bed or lying on me so I can't even move!"

"She's just a cat Lucius."

"No she isn't. She isn't _just _a cat. 'Just a cat' refers to a tabby or a Burmese but not that thing. That thing is not 'just a cat'!"

"Funny, the shopkeeper said she was. Maybe Cookie is really a dog and nobody has noticed," Rodolphus said looking extremely pissed. You disrespect his cat and you're disrespecting a member of his family.

"You know what I mean. Nobody else in school has that breed," Lucius said with a softer tone. He didn't want to hurt Rodolphus but, then again, he was very tired.

"Cookie is a perfectly normal breed and McGonagall never specified what breed the cat had to be," Roddy pointed out. Lucius gave a defeated sigh.

"But a Maine Coon?"

"I think they're cute."

"I don't think we can dispute that Cookie is a cute cat," Lucius paused, a huge 'but' hung in the air between them, "but she is a little big."

"Are you calling my cat fat?"

"No I'm not. She is just a little awkward when she lies on me!"

"She isn't _that _big Lucius," he rolled his eyes as if his friend was being silly.

"It's not that she's particularly heavy. It's just so annoying having her stretched on top of me. And then she meows so loudly when she falls off! I don't even know how she gets in here." This was a pressing question that had been nagging at Lucius ever since he got the room. It made sense for Cookie to have access to him in the dormitory but in a locked room?

"A mystery...." Rodolphus wiggled his hands in an 'ooooo scaryyyyy' gesture. "But soz anyway," the red head added. Lucius nodded before finally catching onto what Rodolphus had said. _Soz..?_

"Umm, Rodolphus?"

"Yes, me hearty?"

Lucius took a steadying breath before asking, "What does soz mean?"

"Oh, I thought you were going to tell me something else. 'Soz' means sorry."

"Ah," they sat in silence for a few seconds. A smug grin stretched across Rodolphus's handsome features.

"Why didn't you just say sorry like a normal person?" Lucius felt like he had answered his own question. _How could Rodolphus answer like a __**normal **__person? _The entire idea was ridiculous.

"Well, it's what the kids say these days."

"D-do they?" Lucius racked his brain for evidence of such a claim.

"Yeah, you know," Lucius certainly did not know, "Sevvy told us before. That on the internet people said 'soz' rather than 'sorry'," Rodolphus finished, looking back at his doodle paper.

"Rodolphus," Lucius leaned forward to look the red head straight in the eyes. Rodolphus leant forward too looking very serious, "you knew I wouldn't remember that. You knew it would be quicker and simpler just to have said sorry. So why....?" Lucius couldn't finish the sentence.

"No reason," Rodolphus smiled at his friend's exasperated face. "Lol," he added. Lucius expected that 'lol' was another example of muggle internet slang so he attempted to change the subject. Lucius wasn't comfortable talking about muggles and so aspired to avoid all conversations that included them. When he was young Lucius had spoken his mind about them but when Severus over heard his opinions the smaller boy had gone very quiet and looked very sad. Lucius still didn't know why Severus had been so upset but he didn't want a repeat performance.

However, Lucius was saved from changing the subject by a long suffering "MEOWW!!" Lucius leapt from his seat, falling backwards over the chair in the process, and landed with an undignified 'umpf' on the floor. But still his reflexes forced him to jump up and away from the cat that had materialized in his room. The blond had theorized that Rodolphus had been sneaking the cat into his room but now he was filled with doubts. _Is no where safe??_

"How in all that is holy did that cat get in here?" Rodolphus walked to the irate Cookie and picked her up, a difficult task at the best of times made even worse by her constant "MEOWW!!" as her blond prey danced away from her.

"Don't be so mean Lucius," Rodolphus manoeuvred the cat so she was looking at him, "_why do you hate me??_" he asked in a way that he presumably thought a cat might speak.

"Sorry, she just startled me, that's all," Lucius shakily righted his chair and sat in it, safe in the knowledge that Cookie was now purring on her owners lap. Near silence stretched between the two boys, only punctuated by Cookie's purr. Lucius, not enjoying having nothing to say, remembered something Rodolphus had mentioned earlier.

"What did you think I was going to say?" The blond said, realising how stupid that sounded. It would have made more sense for him to say _Go on Rodolphus; guess what I'm asking you. Tap into your amazing intellectual power and pluck my thoughts from my brain._

"Huh?" The red head eloquently answered, looking up from his cat who was now playing with his pencil.

"Before when I asked you what 'soz' meant you said you thought I was going to say something else. What did you mean?" He explained.

"Oh, that," _yes, that_, Lucius thought. "I was just wondering why you were being so moody." Lucius arched an eyebrow at him. "Other than Cookie crushing you in your sleep," the cat in question seemed to purr louder at this suggestion. _Or is it just my imagination? _Lucius hoped it was the latter.

The blond didn't want to explain to Rodolphus about being bored but neither was he fond of the idea of talking about his love life. However, the red head was waiting for an answer.

"Narcissa is getting on my nerves."

"What's wrong? She not putting out?" Lucius snorted: an undignified action he reserved for such occasions.

"Like I care about that. No, she's just annoying me," he replied.

"So...the hottest girl in school is dating you and you're bitching about her being annoying?"

"Rodolphus not everything is about sex. It doesn't matter what I think of her anyway she's my future bride and I can't do anything about it." Rodolphus gave a sympathetic nod and Cookie meowed softly.

"Thanks, Cookie," I muttered to her.

Lucius felt a little better about getting that off his chest. It wasn't something he could talk about with Severus. He was only a half-blood and had no such obligations but Rodolphus could understand. As far as Lucius knew he wasn't engaged or even promised to anyone but there always could be someone. But even so Lucius didn't feel quite comfortable talking about such emotional things with Rodolphus. Severus was the one he was meant to confide in. He felt like he was betraying his absent friend in a way.

"I know how you feel Lucy," the red head confirmed the blonds' musings. Lucius didn't even have it in him to complain about the stupid nickname. Lucius raised an enquiring eyebrow. "It's kinda funny really," an unnerving smile graced Rodolphus's previously grave face. "I'm going to end up with Bellatrix Black. We'll be brothers!"

_Oh, dear God. Why??_

"Oh, right...." was the best Lucius could manage.

"But don't look so down, bro," Lucius shuddered slightly, "sure we'll be chained to women we don't like but there's no reason not to have some fun before then." Rodolphus's friend cocked his head to one side. "What I mean is," he spread his hands as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "why don't we sleep with people we like before then. I have and I _know _Bellatrix has."

"I can't do that Rodolphus. I don't love Narcissa but I know in time I will become friends with her at least. I won't be able to look at her if I've been unfaithful."

"You sound like you're already married! Lucius I know you're a decent guy and you'll treat Narcissa properly but why should you not be able to have one or two fun nights?"

Lucius just shook his head. _Impossible. My conscience would never stand for it. _

"Why don't you want to screw her anyway?"

"You're elegance is unmatched as usual Rodolphus," Lucius said dryly.

"Come on Lucius. You know what I mean." Lucius licked his lips absent mindedly. _Why indeed? _The blond looked around his room. It included a comfortable four post bed, green and silver of course, a bedside table, a wardrobe, his trunk, a desk and three chairs, two of which were occupied by the Slytherins. The floor was a cold stone and the room had no windows. _Home sweet home. _It reminded him of Malfoy Manor in a way. The furnishings here were simple unlike at the manor but high quality. In this room Lucius was free unlike at 'home'. At 'home' he was expected to have a wife and a child to continue his line, be a perfect son to his parents and become a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. Narcissa would help him fulfil what he had been made for so why didn't he want to bed her?

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Lucius said annoyed at how pitiful his voice sounded.

"Even Severus?" The red head raised his eyebrows.

"No, just everyone else. Especially Bellatrix."

"Like I would tell that bitch anything. Don't worry Lucius your secret is safe with me. Cookie won't tell anyone either," said cat yawned showing her glistening teeth and looking completely uninterested in Lucius's pathetic human concerns.

"Let's just say Narcissa has too much up north and not enough down south," Lucius felt a blush creep over his pale face. He expected Rodolphus to shrug it off. _He took it well enough when Severus announced that he was...that way. But then again there had never been much question about Severus's sexuality. _

"I knew it," the red head leant back looking very smug. The blond rolled his eyes at his friend. _Honestly, his friend comes out as gay and that's how he reacts? _"So are you going to join me in my night time adventures?" For a second Lucius thought he meant with him as in _'with' _him.

"You mean with different people, right?" Lucius certainly hoped so.

"Of course! You thought I wanted to fuck you?" Rodolphus began laughing in his hysterical axe murderer way.

"Shut up!" Lucius yelled over his friend's hysteria.

"I'm sorry mate," the red head suddenly became extremely serious. He even shunted Cookie to the side so he could stand up.

"MEOWW!!" Cookie said. Rodolphus moved to stand next to Lucius's chair and leant in.

"I'm sorry Lucius," the blond was rooted to his chair as the other boy leant in and whispered seductively in his ear, "let me make it up to you."

Lucius rocketed from his seat as if he'd been burnt causing Rodolphus to burst out laughing again.

"I can't believe- HAHA!- that you thought-Heee!-I would wanna screw you!" The red head was forced to concentrate on fuelling his insane laughter rather than making fun of his embarrassed friend.

"I'm going to go find Severus," he said before storming out his room leaving a disgruntled cat and a would-be maniac behind him.

***

Lucius knew he wouldn't interrupt Severus. There was a very simple reason. When the two boys were growing up they had both had a difficult childhood. Severus had to survive in a home that was more like a war than a sanctuary. His stupid muggle father was a drunk and rather than going out and picking fights with people who could fight back he decided to go with the safe option and beat his wife and son. Lucius, on the other hand, didn't suffer anything that most people would call abuse. He wasn't starved, abused in any physical, sexual or verbal way. But Lucius was what you might call neglected. His parents didn't show him any hatred but nor did they show him any love. Abraxas and his wife treated their son as a necessary part of life. A tool to continue their legacy.

So when Lucius and Severus met at Hogwarts they got into a habit of confiding in one another. Lucius often felt that his troubles were tiny compared to Severus's but the dark haired boy always listened to him no matter what he had to say. They both depended on one another. Severus would sometimes climb into Lucius's bed when he'd had a particularly bad nightmare and Lucius would protect his younger friend in a way to quench his thirst for emotional fulfilment. Lucius loved Severus so much it hurt. The blond knew it wasn't a sexual love but a brotherly love. As if they were twins, like they were the same person. Severus's pain was his own pain. Together they had made a personnel and safe sanctuary where they could be each other, where Severus could cry and where Lucius didn't have to worry about social differences like whether someone was a pure blood or not.

But even so they did need some time alone to think and the Room of Requirement was where Severus did his thinking. Lucius would never step over that boundary and interrupt Severus in his alone time, unless it was an emergency.

So as Lucius aimlessly walked through the twisting stone corridors of the dungeons he contemplated on where he could go for some peace and quiet. _Somewhere I could sleep would be nice, _Lucius thought. An idea came to him and he headed for the surface. The infirmary.

The infirmary was the perfect place to get some rest. Madam Pomfrey had never favoured the Slytherins over the Gryffindors in Severus's little feud but she did favour the inky haired Slytherin. Lucius suspected it came from the first time his young friend had met the medi-witch. It was just after the start of year feast when she whisked the tiny boy away to the infirmary. Unlike the other children Severus had come to Hogwarts sporting some interesting bruises.

Apparently Severus had broken down in her office and told her everything. Ever since then the infirmary had been a relitavely safe place for Severus and the nice blond boy that looked after him. Madam Pomfrey had always treated Severus first after one of their skirmishes and Lucius liked that. He knew Severus considered the witch a second mother in many ways. Lucius approved of her as well. Unlike Dumbledore.

Before Lucius came to Hogwarts he had been told by his parents that Dumbledore was an awful wizard but the blond had been reluctant to agree to anything they said. Lucius had hoped that, despite his feelings towards muggles, he would put an end to the marauders and their pranks. The blond had hoped that even though Dumbledore had been a Gryffindor he would still be as compassionate to Slytherins. But no. Lucius had been wrong.

"They're just indulging in some harmless childish pranks," the old idiot had said and then reassured Lucius that when they were older the Gryffindors would stop. 'Harmless' he had said. What an idiot. He didn't even know what went on in his own school.

He didn't see Severus, kind, sweet, talented, shy Severus collapse under the pressure of being bullied every single day. He didn't see Severus try to jump off the astronomy tower in their fourth year and then sobbingly beg Lucius not to tell. He didn't discover Severus in a pool of his own blood in the boy's bathroom in their fifth year, a knife glimmering next to the unconscious body. He didn't have to carry his best friend, his brother, to the infirmary, absolutely terrified that he was too late. He didn't have to convince Severus that life was worth living. _Yeah, those fucking 'harmless' pranks. They're a real bugger aren't they?_

Lucius shook his head to dispel such hateful poisonous thoughts as he reached the infirmary and realised he'd been on auto pilot. He briefly wondered what he'd looked like as he stalked through the corridors. The lights are on and a very pissed bloke with a knife is home. The blond tugged open the plain white doors and approached Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Looking radiant as ever Madam Pomfrey," Lucius said. He didn't go to kiss her hand but he felt like he should have.

"Oh, hello love," the dumpy witch smiled at him, "Are you ok dear?" He smile was quickly erased as she saw the bags under his eyes. "You're not ill are you?" She stood up and reached for her wand in 'healer' mode.

"No, Madam Pomfrey I just haven't gotten much sleep lately," Lucius gave her a charming smile and she backed off not looking convinced.

"Hmmm. Severus isn't here."

"I know. He's talking with Rodolphus," he lied. Lucius didn't like to lie to her but he didn't want to explain where the black haired boy _really_ was. And after all it was so odd not to see Lucius and Severus together she would have asked questions if he'd stayed silent.

"Uh-huh," the elderly witch frowned. Madam Pomfrey had never been very fond of Rodolphus for some reason, when asked she just said "he doesn't seem right," a sentiment Lucius whole heartedly shared.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a bed to collapse in for a few hours." Lucius asked hopefully. It was a Saturday and only one bed was occupied so she quickly assented. Lucius moved to a bed and partially drew the curtains around it just as the occupied bed's curtains opened. Through the gap in the fabric he could see Remus Lupin walk out dressed in a plain white shirt and black trousers. His feet were bare. Lucius had successfully ignored the tawny haired boy over the past two weeks but he closed the curtain all the way, not wanting to engage in stupid small talk. Lucius removed his shoes and socks before getting under the cool if not scratchy covers.

"Where are you going Mr Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey's stern but kind voice came through the thin white cloth of the divider.

"Nowhere?" Lupin guessed.

"That's right Mr Lupin. You haven't healed well enough to leave yet." The boy gave a defeated sigh and Lucius heard a bed creak as it was sat on. "Take your shirt off please," The medi-witch tersely ordered.

A small voice in the back of Lucius's mind snickered. _Just open the curtains a little. You could tell Madam Pomfrey it was a little stuffy with the curtains closed all the way if they ask, which they won't, _the voice sounded disturbingly like Rodolphus. Lucius was transported back to their earlier conversation and realised what his internal Rodolphus was suggesting. _Would I really consider going on a 'night time adventure' with the Gryffindor? _Lucius wanted to believe that this was ridiculous but a small part of him assented. _He is pretty cute,_ Lucius refused to think of him as gorgeous or any other absurd terms.

However, despite his internal struggle the blond did jump out of bed and open the curtains wide, so he could see the pale boy, Madam Pomfrey and the rest of the room. The Gryffindor was shirtless and what Lucius saw made him gasp. He quickly returned back to his bed and faced the wall. The boy had been built in a deliciously effeminate way. His shoulders were more defined than Severus's but not as much as Rodolphus's or his own. Lupin hadn't looked particularly masculine in any other way, he didn't have pecks or abs and his slightly curvy hips gave him a distinctly soft appearance. However, that had not been what had drawn his attention. The quiet pale boy was covered in scars.

Distinct scars criss-crossed the boy's white skin, some of them a shiny white and other newer ones an angry red. The latter marks were the ones that Madam Pomfrey was now covering in a healing past. The shiny white marks had looked similar to the ones Severus had on his wrists. They were old ones, long since healed but still marred his body. Lupin had also carried himself in the same way as Severus once his scars had been revealed. The Gryffindor had seemed so shy about them, and so defensive as if...as if he'd done it himself. In a similar way to Lucius's younger friend Lupin had acted...not quite proud of the scars but like they were justified.

On the other hand, the shape of the scars cast doubt over Lucius's self harm theory. They looked like something with claws had done them. Like a wolf had attacked him. _Wait...a wolf?_

"_It's just during Potions yesterday both he and Black were giving this notebook more attention than their beloved wolf." _Severus had said that, hadn't he? He had also called Lupin a wolf on several other occasions. Lucius had always thought that Severus called him that because of his first name: Remus as in Romulus and Remus the two children who had been nursed by wolves and because of his last name: Lupin being similar to lupine meaning ravenous and wolf-like.

Could Remus Lupin really be a werewolf? If there is a God it's good that he has a sense of humour. Lucius was reminded of a spectacular piece of Rodolphus stupidity that had occurred shortly after becoming friends with him. Severus had explained to Rodolphus that there had once been a man called Achilles and his heel was his weakness. Rodolphus then said "he's called Achilles and he has an Achilles heel? Oh, the irony." (1)

"Okay, that's all done," Madam Pomfrey said bringing the blond back to Earth.

"Thank you very much," the polite boy replied.

"It's all right dear. You can go play with your friends now," the boy began to redress. Lucius was surprised at how angry he was at the woman's kind tone. Of course she had never been particularly mean to Potter, Black or Pettigrew but being kind to Lupin? _Sure he never actually picked on Severus but he didn't actually stop his friend's either. This settles it. _Madam Pomfrey had a wonderful habit to be kind to students who needed it. Severus needed it, Lucius needed it and apparently Lupin needed kindness too. This characteristic was backed up by her, what Lucius thought as, hilarious attitude towards Pettigrew. Some teachers babied him but the medi-witch knew he didn't need that. He needed a firm hand to get him to stop being such a whiny bastard (Lucius's words not Madam Pomfrey's) and because of that she was practically a saint in Lucius's book.

Her special treatment confirmed Lucius's suspicions. Another voice whispered to Lucius, this time sounding like Severus. It clearly said, _How are you going to use this? _Lucius didn't think Severus would say something like that but he could make the werewolf pay, couldn't he? Make him pay for what he did to kind, sweet, talented, shy Severus. His internal Rodolphus agreed with this plan but had a slight twist, one that Lucius doubted his internal Severus would be happy with.

The infirmary door softly closed and Lucius rolled over to face where the cute werewolf had exited. _I've been hanging out with Rodolphus too much,_ Lucius thought as a plan began to formulate in his sluggish and deranged mind.

***

_The next day..._

Remus took a deep breath. It was a good breath. It was one of those breaths that stretch your lungs and filled you so completely. It was one of those that came out in a great 'whoosh' and left you feeling alright about the world. The young Gryffindor took a few more of these satisfying breaths and stared out the window. He was in the corridor that led to the charms classroom as Remus had intended to hand in the homework that was due during his stay in the infirmary. But then he had become mesmerised by the view.

The beautiful sun hung not just out of the reach of the trees on the horizon. The sun gave the landscape an orange red glow, making every feature, every leaf on every tree, the lake and even Hagrid's hut look perfect. The faint smoke floating from the uneven chimney stack gave the picturesque view a fairy tale quality. But soon, Remus knew, the sun would sink below that horizon and the world would be flung into a dark unforgiving world where the only light came from that pale cold moon. That uncaring moon...

Luckily for Remus the full moon had been a few days earlier and so he could get some rest away from the moon's harsh eyes. Remus had been surprised by his friend's behaviour when he got back. Peter had been his usual shy self and Sirius had been as protective as he ever had but James had seemed...different. The first time Remus had talked to his older friend he had seemed happy but tired. A nice change but James wouldn't tell him how it had come about which worried the young werewolf. _Had he been picking on Severus in secret? I mean, that seems like the only plausible reason for James being so relaxed these days. _

Somewhere in the castle a clock chimed spurring Remus into movement. He quickly moved over to the classroom and rapped on the door twice with his knuckle.

"Come in," Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice called.

"Good evening Professor," Remus said as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Remus. Thank you very much," the elderly wizard said as he accepted the late homework Remus held out to him. The white haired Professor finished putting away the equipment from his last class and gave the Gryffindor a penetrating look. "Are you feeling well Mr Lupin?" The boy was monetarily worried.

"I've been a little ill recently but I've been discharged from the infirmary so Madam Pomfrey must think I won't fall dead any time soon," the handsome boy gave the Professor his innocent smile.

"Remus, I don't know why you get ill so much and it isn't any of my business," the half-goblin Professor waved Remus's homework at him, "but there really isn't any reason for you to complete this homework when you've been ill, dear boy." The kind Professor smiled encouragingly at him.

"You've told me that before Professor and you know my answer. How will I be able to progress in Charms if I don't complete the homework?"

"Most students would leap at the chance to get out of the work but not you Mr Lupin. You're a good boy Remus. You're a very talented boy and there's no need for you to over work yourself when you're ill."

"I'm not over working myself. Really, Professor," Remus assured him and slowly backed out of the room. He said goodbye to an unconvinced Professor Flitwick and exited the room. When he entered the corridor he didn't stop to admire the landscape but kept walking at a fast pace. Remus was never sure how much Professor Dumbledore had told the staff about his...condition and such meetings always made his heart beat faster. Professor Flitwick and several other Professors always pointed out that other students wouldn't catch up when they were ill and that he didn't _really _have to do so. But Remus knew they were wrong. _When I try to get a job it will be hard enough without worrying about less than perfect results. _So the boy worked hard, night and day, to get as perfect a score on his tests as possible.

"Hey." Remus spun around to face the person who had spoken, previously unaware he had company. The werewolf had finer senses than most but it seemed he had missed Lucius Malfoy standing next to him in the passageway leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hi," Remus replied. The Slytherins had ignored the boy and his friends as well as they had but none of them had approached him. _Maybe he's trying to make amends. _Remus smiled hopefully at the blond but faltered as he saw the possessive look in his eye. "Can I help?"

"Why yes, I think you can," Lucius flashed the slightly frightened boy a feral smile. "There's something I think we need to discuss."

"Really? Ok, what's wrong," Remus moved in the direction he had previously been walking hoping to hurry the boy up.

"Oh, we can't talk here. Let's go somewhere more...private."

"Ok...where do you suggest?" Remus didn't like Lucius's tone of voice but he wasn't going to refuse and risk offending the aristocrat.

"Why don't we go to my room?" The blond suggested before walking past Remus towards the dungeons. The werewolf had to jog to catch up with the Slytherin.

"What do you mean your room?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"My room. What do you think I mean?" Lucius frowned at the younger boy. He hadn't shown any signs of stupidity in the few lessons they shared. _Maybe Pettigrew's stupidity is contagious. _

"Do you mean your dormitory?" Remus had never been inside the Slytherin common room before and didn't fancy the idea but whatever Lucius had said they needed to talk about seemed important. However the werewolf could not understand why the blond called the dormitory his room. _I have heard he was the 'king' of Slytherin house so maybe he feels like it's 'his' room?_

"No I do not. I mean my room," at Remus's lost look Lucius sighed, giving him up as a lost cause. "Look, let me show you then maybe you'll understand." _Why would I still sleep in a dormitory? _

The tawny-haired boy nodded but then shivered as they entered the dungeons. The temperature dropped significantly, announcing that they were underground. Remus gulped, not liking the thought of all that weight pushing down on the ceiling. Lucius took a left turn, away from the entrance to the Slytherin common room. There were two ways to access the private rooms, through the common room and through a separate hallway. The hallway could only be accessed by password and the same applied for the rooms themselves. Annoying to get through all that but Lucius wasn't going to parade a Gryffindor in front of the others, especially his girlfriend. Remus raised an eyebrow as Lucius said the password to his room, "Merus".

Lucius ushered the confused Gryffindor into his room. Lucius had previously shoved Rodolphus out of his room with the excuse that he would beat him with more pillows if he didn't. The red-head had run away screaming. Literally.

"You get your own room?" Remus gazed around the room in wonder.

"Well yeah...Wait. You don't?" The werewolf looked at the blond and laughed lightly.

"Nope. We still sleep in the dormitory and, as far as I know, so do the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." _Okay so his confusion makes sense now. _

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucius was snapped back to the present and quickly regained his previous calm. The blond moved to sit on the bed but was hindered by a thunderous "MEOWW!!!!!!!!!!"

"Damn it Cookie!" Lucius's guest was forgotten in his moment of indignation. "Why do you have to be here now?" Remus looked at his Slytherin counterpart in confusion. _Is he talking to this...cat? _Remus was sure it was meant to be but it looked like a slightly small tiger than anything.

"He's cute," the Gryffindor cooed at the cat and began to scratch her behind her ears.

"Cookie is a she."

"Oh sorry," Cookie didn't seem to care about Remus's mistake as she rubbed herself against the Gryffindor. Lucius had thought that Cookie might object to Remus's presence, _A wolf is like a dog, right? Aren't they meant to hate each other? _But Cookie would show her love to anyone with two hands and a willingness to cuddle her. However the situation had long fallen out of Lucius's control and so, to recapture Remus's attention, he picked the cat up and threw her into the common room. Her indignant meow was cut off by the door slamming.

"Did you really have to be so harsh to your cat? She wasn't bothering me or anything," Remus was upset by Lucius's treatment of the animal. Remus had always thought that cat lovers couldn't be too bad; his mother had four cats herself. But the blond's rejection of the cat made the boy question Lucius's alleged loyalty to Cookie.

"She's not _my _cat. She belongs to Rodolphus; she's just developed an unhealthy obsession with me over the past few years."

Remus smiled at Lucius. _It was a nice smile, _Lucius thought. When Remus smiled he closed his eyes and made himself look so innocent. _And that laugh_... he sounded so kind when he laughed. Lucius began to have doubts about what he had planned. _Can I really do that to such an innocent person? Maybe I'm wrong and he isn't really a werewolf...._

"What was it we needed to talk about?" Remus prompted.

"Ummm," Lucius couldn't say there was nothing to talk about now...and the blond couldn't think of anything else to say. But then Lucius thought of Severus and all the times Remus never helped. How Remus, a prefect, should have protected kind, sweet, talented, shy Severus. A small voice replied that Lucius had done a very similar thing. He didn't want to upset his parents so he hated muggles, didn't question that the world would be better off without them and Remus hadn't wanted to upset and lose his only friends by protecting their prey but Lucius pushed it to the back of his mind. His face a calm mask he continued:

"Yesterday, I discovered something very interesting about you, Lupin," Lucius watched as the little colour drained from the boy's face.

"O-Oh?" Remus swallowed and Lucius watched his Adams apple bob, "What was that?" Remus had a good idea already but he perhaps he would be lucky and Lucius was talking about something else. Unfortunately for the teen werewolf that wasn't the case.

"Yes, it concerns what happens to you each full moon." Remus seemed to lose all bones in his body and sunk onto the bed.

"Oh God," the werewolf whispered, he clutched the bed spread to hide his shaking hands.

"You're talking to the wrong person Lupin."

"How did you find out? Don't tell anyone, please," Remus's pure innocent eyes begged for Lucius's promise and made the blond feel almost guilty for what he was going to do. Almost. The blond continued, ignoring the first question.

"Why shouldn't I?" The Gryffindor's head was in his hands as if it was all too much. _Now really. Is that anyway to behave even when you are being blackmailed? Where's the defiance? Where's the anger? All well, it'll come soon enough._

"Please. I'll do anything," Lupin met Lucius's eyes and there was an odd determination. _Did he really mean anything?_

"I won't tell anyone Remus," Lucius's internal Severus sniggered at the hopeful look on the werewolf's face. _Perhaps calling him by his first name has given him the wrong idea. _"Of course you'll have to do something for me." The boy nodded trepidation clear on his face.

"Anything," the boy repeated. Lucius couldn't help but smile at this. _He really is innocent. He really has no idea how twisted I am._

"I want you," Lucius lowered his voice so that the Gryffindor had to lean in to hear him from where he stood across the room. "I want you to suck me off." Lucius stood, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed looking completely at ease so it took the lovely innocent boy a few seconds to comprehend what he had said.

"What...?"

"I want you to suck me off." Lucius said, louder this time. _Honestly, someone offers to keep his secret for him and he doesn't even have the manners to listen. _

"Why?" Remus knew this was the wrong question to ask as irritation flitted across Lucius's pale face.

"Does it matter? You said you would do anything, didn't you? You do this and I won't tell a soul about your disgusting secret," the blond smiled as Remus recoiled from the insult. But after a few seconds the brunet slowly nodded looking like he'd just sold his soul to Lucifer. _How fitting._ The blond stalked over to Remus sat next to him.

"Go on then," he said when the boy didn't move.

"I've never..."

"You're a virgin? Or have you just never sucked anyone?" This surprised Lucius. _I thought Black and him were together or something..._

"No I've never done anything," a cute blush coloured his previously drained face. Lucius sighed as if a child had told him he couldn't tie his shoelaces.

"Well, get on your knees then."

"Oh," Remus seemed to snap out of his apathy and slid to his knees in front of Lucius, looking anywhere except at his molester. The Gryffindor looked terrified and so Lucius managed to find some pity for the boy.

"It's quite simple. Just open your mouth and I'll do the rest." Lucius unzipped his trousers and pulled out his half hard cock. Remus stared at the large cock as if sucking on it would result in his death.

"For goodness sake Lupin just get on with it," the cold air of his room felt good against his cock but Lucius would prefer another sensation.

"Ok!" The smaller boy leaned in, his warm breath ghosting over the tender flesh.

"Hurry up," Lucius hissed. Remus scrunched his nose like a disgruntled rabbit before taking Lucius's aching length into his mouth.

"Oh!" Lucius had never felt so good. The wet warmth of Remus's mouth surrounded Lucius's prick and momentarily turned the blond's mind to mush. This was before he realise the wolf was not moving and was instead expecting him to take control. _Do I really have to do everything? _Lucius put one hand on either side of Remus's head and began to slowly thrust in and out of the boy's wet cavern. Remus gagged slightly around Lucius's cock but the blond wouldn't, couldn't stop for anything.

With every thrust Lucius felt the fire in his abdomen grow and grow until he couldn't hold on any longer. The blond bit his lip to muffle the sound as he reached his orgasm in the Gryffindor's mouth. Unlike most seventeen year olds Lucius's sexual exploration had been hampered by his dedication to Narcissa so Lucius could forgive himself for his quick climax. After all, a blow job was a completely new and exciting experience.

Lucius quickly put away his flaccid cock and moved from the still boy. Not looking at Remus, Lucius moved over to the door and held it open for him. The werewolf looked at the blond with a dazed look and Lucius guiltily saw tears form at the corner of his eyes.

"Come on then," Lucius gestured at the door one more time before realising that Remus was not moving without assistance. The Slytherin hastily closed the door and walked to stand next to the frozen boy. _Have I broken him? _"Are you ok?" Lucius nudged the boy's leg with his boot. "Remus, are you ok?" He said a little louder.

"What? Oh, yes. I suppose..." Remus quickly snapped back to reality and stood up. "I need to go," he hurried to the door but was stopped when Lucius wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Wait. You're not ok, are you?" Remus hastily wiped away a tear before replying.

"Yes I am perfectly fine. I was just blackmailed sucking you off and now I want to leave. So what is it Malfoy? What do you want?" The werewolf had a horrible habit of crying when he was angry, a trait that was showing itself now.

Lucius winced at the boy's words. _Well it does sound awful when you say it like that._

"Come here," Lucius redundantly said considering he was holding the struggling boy against his body. The blond was not a cruel person and neither was he made of stone despite what others may think. He may do bad things when he deems them necessary but at those times he seldom enjoys them. And seeing Remus so upset, even though that was one of his goals, did not give him the satisfaction he had expected so to alleviate some of the boy's distress he gathered him in his arms and sat on the bed with him in his lap.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Remus tried to get free but was held still by strong arms.

"Shhh. Just calm down for a second. I'll let you go afterwards," Lucius tucked the tawny boy's head into the crook of his own neck and gently rubbed his back in soothing circles. It was a technique he used on Severus when he was upset and so knew it would work. Lucius felt the boy slowly go limp in his arms before he wrapped his own thin arms around the blond's shoulders. The two boys sat like that for a few minutes, just holding one another, saying nothing.

_But all good things must come to an end, _Lucius thought as he gently detangled himself from his 'enemy'. The boy fought to keep his perch on Lucius's lap before allowing himself to be moved next to him on the bed instead.

"You feel better?" Lucius asked and was relieved when he received a nod.

The brunet studied Lucius's grey-blue eyes before quietly asking, "Why did you comfort me?"

"I couldn't leave you like that," Lucius was shocked when he found himself answering truthfully.

"Why not?" After Lucius shrugged Remus got angry again, "I don't understand you. You forced me to...do that to you and then you hold me. Why?"

"I don't know Remus. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them," the blond closed his eyes and began to search for a reason. _Maybe it's because I'm not a bad person? _Lucius mentally laughed at that thought. _I force a boy to suck on me and I still think that I can be a good person? _Lucius opened his eyes and was shocked to see Remus deep in thought. _I wasn't really serious before...._

"Maybe..." It had been so quiet that Lucius wasn't sure if he had really heard it or if he had imagined the noise. "Maybe you like me." Remus blushed as he said it.

"Well, I don't really hate you anymore. Even that has been taken from me."

"No I don't mean it like that. I mean _like _me," Lucius blinked.

"Repeating what you said isn't helping." The brunet sighed.

"I meant maybe you like me in a...sexual way."

"What?? Where did you get that from?" Lucius was horrified. _How could this-this __**werewolf **__think I would like someone like him?_

"Well you did make me suck on you." _Hmm. He has a point there. _

"How do you even know I'm gay? Just because I enjoyed the blow job doesn't necessarily mean I liked it because you're a boy," the smug look on Remus's face annoyed the hell out of Lucius. Lucius could feel a dark blush settle on his pale white face when he realised the look suited the boy.

"Let's just say I'm familiar with the mind of gay guys."

"Wha-? Oh. _Oh,_" Remus's confident mood seemed to leave him and he blushed too. The blond felt a childish need to say 'I knew it' at him but he quickly distanced himself from that thought. But it did make sense. Remus was very quiet, he didn't seem to turn into a drooling idiot when hot girls walked by and he hadn't refused because of gender issues when Lucius had ordered him to suck him off.

An awkward silence ensued as neither boy could think of something to say. _Shouldn't he be fleeing my room right about now? _Lucius thought.

"So..." Remus said.

"So...?" Lucius countered. Remus sighed but soldiered on. _Oh, it must be so hard when people can't read your mind, _Lucius thought finding it very hard to sympathise with the other boy's mood.

"Why are you dating Narcissa?" Remus asked. _Either he is very bad at small talk or he is going somewhere with this._

"Why do you think? She's attractive-"

"You said you weren't attracted to girls."

"Are you going to let me finish or what?" Remus giggled at Lucius's tone but didn't say anything more. "She comes from a good family, is a pure-blood and will make my parents very happy."

"Oh. You don't sound very happy about this."

"Of course not. Why would I want to spend my life with _her_?" Lucius turned to glare at the opposite wall.

"Why don't you spend it with someone you actually like?"

"Yeah, right. Look Remus I'm not allowed that luxury," Lucius scoffed and continued to protest but froze when he caught sight of the hopeful look Remus was giving him. The blond couldn't help it, a snigger came out.

"You think I want to spend my life with a werewolf?" The boy moved further along the bed as if the blond had said something to offend him.

"I didn't mean that- I just..." the boy fell silent, his eyes downcast. Lucius regretted saying something so harsh even if it was the truth.

"Look, Remus. By marrying Narcissa I ensure myself good life with all the securities an appropriate marriage entails," Remus nodded solemnly. "Why so sad? Do you want to be my mistress?" Lucius meant it as a joke but his internal Rodolphus whole heartedly agreed with the sentiment. Lucius's internal Severus had long died of embarrassment.

"I'm male. Wouldn't I be your master?" Remus gave Lucius a small smile.

"Sorry, Remus but my master is much stronger and important than you," the blonds' steely grey eyes bore holes in the windowless wall.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Forget I said it." The brunet looked sad and Lucius dearly wanted to find out why. _Hadn't he hated me a little while ago? _"Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are. I just made you suck me off so why are you acting like that? Why aren't you running for the hills? I'm not stopping you," the blond held up both hands as if to show that the boy was free to go.

"I know that."

"Do you have a crush on me?" Lucius asked apprehensively.

"I don't think so," the brunet said it so matter-of-factly. _How can you 'not' think so? Either you do or don't! _"I know I should be uncomfortable around you considering...but you held me. You made me feel...all right about it. I've never done anything with anyone and nobody has made me feel so secure. So safe." The Gryffindor shyly looked at Lucius from under his bangs. _Has this guy gone insane?_

"B-but-"

"I know it sounds silly but you wanted to know." '_He's right you did'_ internal Rodolphus said.

"So..." Lucius said and smiled as Remus replied, "So...?" However, his smile was wiped from his face when his annoying tenant piped up, _'Go on Lucius. He's offering to join you in a night time adventure. Why not? You don't really care that he's a werewolf and no one has to know.' _

Lucius wasn't sure who moved first but he did know that Remus's warm lips against his own felt surprisingly good, unlike the one chaste kiss he had shared with Narcissa.

Remus moved away blushing a bright scarlet but Lucius grabbed him and pulled him close. Their lips met a second time in a sweet kiss. Lucius traced Remus's lips with his tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He was quickly admitted. Lucius then spent all his energy making Remus moan. _Remus my new...what? Boyfriend? Surely not. Lover? Mistress?_ Lucius decided to work out titles later on.

Remus fumbled inexpertly at Lucius shirt buttons.

"What's this? Innocent virgin Remus being so eager." Remus's blush would have deepened if possible.

"Look Lucius. You know I've never done anything before but right now I want to do something. I would also like to do it with you before you change your mind on whether or not you like me. So will you shut up and let me continue." Lucius was stunned by the boy's speech, not quite sure it had really happened.

"Yes, sir." The blond replied but rather than allowing the younger boy to fully divulge him of his shirt he pushed the boy onto his back. The brunet lay in the middle of the bed wondering how he managed to get there. "Hey come on, don't space out on me now," the blond smirked down at his borrowed lover. The brunet replied by pulling Lucius's long white blond hair and enveloping him in a swift hug.

"Lucius I don't know how to...but you know, right?" Remus looked up hopefully. _Shit. Is he expecting me to have experienced everything? _Lucius was about to tell Remus that he knew as much as he did but then again...that wasn't strictly true. _I have read things. I do know how to do most things but only in theory. _"Lucius?" He looked down at the Gryffindor who had stormed into his love life and made a successful claim on his heart.

"Yeah. Just relax, ok?" _Making love for the first time. How hard can it be?_

Lucius drew the other boy into a passionate kiss as he slowly undid Remus's tie. When the fabric came loose he threw it somewhere in the room and Remus did the same with Lucius's own green and silver tie.

"Won't we need some lubricant?" Remus blushed deeply but he had raised an important point.

"Uh, yeah. Hang on I'll find some," _lubricant, lubricant, lubricant. _Lucius moved from the bed and to his trunk, flipping the catches open and finding the pot. It was some old styling gel he used last year when he had tried having short hair. Rodolphus had advised him on bringing it again 'just in case'. Lucius stopped to wonder..._had he really planned for me to be doing something like this?_ The blond discarded the idea as ridiculous. He looked over his shoulder and waved the pot at the aroused boy.

"You think this'll do?" Remus nodded his consent and Lucius walked back to the bed, placing the pot on the bedside table. The older boy then straddled his borrowed lover and placed a demanding kiss on the already bruised lips.

Lucius's long fingers deftly unbuttoned Remus's shirt and pulled it away from his feminine shoulders. The blond looked at those awful scars, all white now as if they were months old but he knew that the brunet had acquired some new ones only a few days ago. _How could I have considered hurting this poor creature? He's been through so much and I-_

"Lucius?" Remus pulled the blond out of his reverie. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is ok now." Lucius said before covering the other boy's lips with his own. Lucius supposed he should tease and lick Remus's chest but he really didn't want to show how inexperienced he was and so he pulled off his own half opened shirt. However, despite his lack of expertise Lucius couldn't help but trace one of Remus's painful looking scars. The scar arched down his side and ended at Remus's bony hip. The werewolf made a sound Lucius hadn't expected. He giggled.

"Lucius that tickles," he smiled up at him, his eyes closing briefly.

"Sorry. Remus? Can I take these off?" Lucius hooked his fingers into the waist band of the boy's black school trousers. The eager Gryffindor nodded his head but instead of letting the blond take of the clothes he did it himself. Lucius couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Lucius I-" the blond looked from the bulge in Remus's white boxers to his red face. "I don't mean to interrupt but can we get a move on," Remus wiggled his hips to remind the blond of his erection. Lucius mentally kicked himself; _I must have looked like a right idiot. _Lucius obliged and removed the rest of Remus's and his own clothes before having to stop ones again. The sight in front of him was truly delicious. The completely naked Remus lay in the middle of Lucius's bed, his breath uneven and his erection standing proud from amidst a bed of curls. "Lucius," the boy whined.

The blond quickly covered the Gryffindor's body with his own causing their pricks to rub together.

"Oh!" Lucius wholeheartedly shared this sentiment as he thrust his hips against the younger boy's. A desperate need had been growing in Lucius's stomach for some time now and if Remus's hard erection was anything to go by he was feeling the same need for release.

"Can I?" It was probably a redundant question but Lucius wanted to be sure. Remus giggled as his boyfriend froze, half stretched towards the pot.

"Of course."

_The hardest part of having sex, _Lucius thought, _is how to go about it. _The Slytherin had read about several different positions and wasn't sure which one to use. Should he go for the safe normal option or a slightly different one? _Considering it is our first time an easier position would be wise. _So Lucius told Remus to get onto his hands and knees, an order the young werewolf eagerly fulfilled.

Lucius unscrewed the lid and coated his fingers in the viscous liquid.

"Just relax, ok?" Lucius gently pressed one slick finger into Remus's arse. He gasped as warmth surrounded the finger, surprised at how good it felt. _If this is how it feels with my finger how good will it be with my cock? _When Lucius had buried his finger all the way in he began to slowly move it around.

"Ow..." Remus whined. The blond stroked his uke's side.

"Just relax," he repeated. The blond began to prepare his lover carefully. He coated each new finger with a liberal amount of fluid and started slowly, moving it around ever so slightly. And when Remus felt loose enough Lucius would thrust the digits in and out, making the other boy shiver and moan. But there was one essential trick he hadn't done yet and so when Remus was loose enough to hold three fingers Lucius carefully began to search with his fingers.

"What are you- Ahh!!"

"Bingo," Lucius said, feeling very smug.

"What was that?"

"It was your prostate Remus," Lucius explained before caressing the spot again.

"Nggh!" The brunet said. The blond tortured his would-be lover for a few more minutes before gently tugging the digits out, his prick becoming too hard to be ignored. Lucius hushed Remus when he whimpered. The Slytherin coated himself in what he considered too much lubricant, just to be safe. He didn't think he could forgive himself if he hurt Remus now.

"Are you ready?" Remus moaned in response. Taking that as a yes Lucius grabbed a hold of his curvy hips and slowly but steadily buried himself in Remus's virgin ass.

The heat was unimaginable. The Gryffindor was so tight and hot that Lucius wanted to move in him. No, needed to. But his internal Rodolphus warned him to wait for Remus to get used to it. Lucius locked the red head into his mental broom cupboard. Not because he had made a bad observation, in fact it was very good and Lucius did just what was suggested, but he didn't want Rodolphus to watch him having sex.

After a few excruciating minutes Remus said he was ready and so the blond pulled out so that only the weeping head was in before pounding into the boy once more.

"Lucius!" The blond repeated the thrusts again and again aiming for Remus's prostate every time.

"Please, Lucius," the younger boy whimpered. "Please..." the young werewolf wasn't sure what he was begging for but in that moment it didn't really matter.

"Oh God, Remus. You're so tight," _thrust, _"so warm," _thrust, _"so perfect!" Lucius could feel his climax on the horizon and so grabbed Remus's leaking cock. He gave it a few tight strokes before he felt Remus's come spurt over his fist.

"LUCIUS!!" The boy screamed as he came. Remus's ass tightened impossibly around Lucius's aching cock and pulled him over the edge.

"Fuck. Remus!!" The blond boy rode his orgasm, still pounding against the other boy's prostate. Spent too quickly, Lucius collapsed on his playmate. Neither boy had much to say and so they both concentrated on getting their breath under control. When Lucius mastered the art of breathing once more he pulled out of Remus and lay next to him, giving the boy space to cool his sweat drenched body down. However the werewolf had other ideas. Remus positioned himself so he was half lying on Lucius who was too tired to care.

The blond placed a tender kiss on the other boy's head.

"Mmm," Remus said, tracing his fingers over Lucius's pecks.

"Mmm," Lucius agreed. Once they had cooled down Lucius pulled the duvet over them.

"What are we going to do now?" Remus asked.

"We are going to sleep," Lucius replied curling his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Remus snuggled into Lucius's side.

"Okay. What about later?"

"I don't know...eat breakfast, go to lessons. The list goes on is there something particular you're looking for?"

"I meant what are we going to do about _us_." Lucius sighed. He had been dreading this conversation.

"Remus, you know there can be no _us."_

"B-but. I thought-"

"I know what you thought Remus but I can't just throw my entire life away to be with you." Lucius looked the hurt boy in the eye. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Can I still be your mistress?" Remus asked half hopeful.

"I didn't think you'd want to be. Unable to live in the same house as me, have any children with me or tell anyone that we're together? Could you really live like that Remus?"

"Yes?" Lucius frowned.

"You couldn't and I won't ask you too. It wouldn't be fair."

"It's not fair for your parents to ask you to marry someone you don't love."

"Life's not fair, Remus," Lucius explained.

"Well, then I should be allowed to be your mistress then." Remus cuddled back into the crook of Lucius's neck as if it was all settled. An unbidden laugh rumbled against Remus's ear.

"You won't think that way after a few years of it."

"Then why don't we try it out and see how I feel rather than push me away."

"I have to Remus. There will always be the possibility of you being discovered. It would never work."

"But what about today?" Remus asked fearfully as if Lucius was going to suddenly remember what they had done and fling him out of the room still naked.

"Today I was living on borrowed time Remus. What we experienced was myself giving in just for a few blissful hours," Lucius caressed the other boy's tawny hair. "That was all."

"If all it was was your control slipping for a little while, if you don't want to spend your life with me or even a part of it like I suggested then," Lucius paused his stroking as Remus met his grey-blue eyes, "then why do you hold me as if I was precious to you?"

"Remus..."

"Please Lucius," Remus smiled a sad sort of smile, "why can't we just try it out. I fwon't tell anyone. Promise." And Lucius accepted.

Over the past few hours Lucius had lived, truly lived for the first time. He had been able to enjoy himself away from the prying judgemental eyes of the other Slytherins, away from the responsibilities he had to shoulder every day. And he had felt free and happy. So even though Lucius doubted it would last he agreed to try and hold on to Remus not just as a memory of those precious hours.

* * *

(1) Eddie Izzard gets full credit for that joke. I just thought that it would go perfectly with Rodolphus. Please don't hit me!!

I would also like to thank my old citizenship teacher and his three Maine Coons for inspiring me to include Cookie.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. The next chapter should be out next weekend and then I can concentrate on _Unintentional Love. _Yay!


	3. Fairytale

Hi everyone!! I am so sorry this has taken so long but I've been slowly killed by Geography coursework. However, I have come back from the dead to post the long awaited thrid chapter for Frustration!! Woo! Yeah!! I'm ashamed to say that I couldn't finish this chapter where I had planned because the length was getting silly. So i'm going to do a fourth chapter once i've managed to update Unintentional Love bcause that _is _my main story at the moment. I've recently hired a different beta, Notaveryaffablerabbit so i'm a little nervous. I have the utmost faith in her (and you should all go read her stories) but my old beta, Ghotay, would have been a little stricter on poor widdle me, I think.

But anyway i've rambled for to long! I hope you liked this next chapter!!

* * *

Fairytale

Lucius, Severus and Rodolphus lounged in the former's private room, the usual course for Friday afternoons. The black haired boy had his nose buried in a thin, tattered book and Lucius was being pinned down by Cookie, Rodolphus's Maine Coon. Said Slytherin was busying himself with pulling a wooden brush through his long blood red hair. A mirror floated in the air in front of him.

"Ow," Rodolphus said as he combed through a knot. Cookie rolled onto her back so Lucius could stroke her stomach. He quickly obliged, not wanting to earn her disapproval. Severus giggled quietly and turned a page. _Awww,_ Lucius thought as he looked at his brother. _He seems more relaxed these days. I wonder why..._ Whatever Severus had been doing recently he hadn't said and Lucius hadn't asked. _If he wants to keep secrets he can, _even though this thought hurt Lucius was keeping a very large secret himself. A secret that he didn't plan on telling Severus and so it wouldn't have been fair to demand him to reveal his.

"Ow," Rodolphus complained.

Lucius let out a bored sigh. For the Slytherin's Quidditch practice was usually on Saturdays but it was cancelled this week because it was the Hogsmeade weekend which left Lucius, once again, with nothing to do. This situation seemed to favour Cookie as Lucius had so far filled his evening with listlessly stroking her ginger fur. Lucius supposed he could find Remus and relieve some...tension but with Severus being surprisingly present and Rodolphus being Rodolphus the blond didn't think he could get the privacy needed.

"Owwww..."

"For goodness sake Rodolphus, come here!" It was Severus that had finally snapped, the red head's whining being too much for him to ignore.

"Why...?" Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at his black-haired friend.

"So I can brush your hair for you since _you_ can't without ripping all your hair out," the red head gasped and clutched his head. "Come sit over here." Severus's book hit the floor with a satisfying and annoyed 'thud'. The red head moved to sit between the young boy's legs. At first he attempted to sit facing Severus but was swatted away until he settled facing away from him. Severus yanked out the hairbrush that had gotten stuck in a knot.

"Ow! I thought this was meant to hurt _less_."

"Shut up," Severus said tersely, rapping Rodolphus on the head with the back of the hair brush. The black haired boy held Rodolphus's hair near the root so when the brush snagged it wouldn't pull on the red head's scalp.

The blond admired his compassion.

Lucius managed to retrieve his squished cigarette box from his pocket and wiggle a cigarette out. It looked a little forlorn, having been mangled into an odd shape by the weight and awkwardness of Cookie against his pocket but he popped it in his mouth anyway. The blond grabbed his ebony wood wand from where it lay on his desk and lit the cigarette with the end of it.

"Hey! Don't smoke in here," Severus said glaring at Lucius. Rodolphus was busy making an odd purring sound as Severus finished brushing his hair.

"Why not? It's my room..." Lucius's objections faded to a mumble when Severus sent him a clear 'I'm not in the mood' look. Whenever Lucius was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of that look he knew it would be best to comply. Lucius crunched his cigarette into the ash tray Severus had provided for the room.

"Thank you!" Rodolphus said bounding over to pluck the mirror from the air and stowing it in his bag, not before giving Severus a suffocating hug first of course. Once free of the constrictor formerly known as Rodolphus Severus grabbed his book and started reading again.

Lucius looked around the room. Rodolphus was now perched on the edge of his chair expertly using a nail file. _Well really_, Lucius had known the boy was odd but wasn't turning into a manicurist a little much? The blond turned to talk to Severus about Rodolphus's more than usually odd behaviour but the black haired boy had already been cut off from the world. Severus's eyes darted from side to side as he read the book, an expectant smile on his face. Lucius, seeing he was alone in his confusion, decided to give in to his curiosity and ask the red head-

"What the hell?" Rodolphus politely looked up from his perfectly shaped nails.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so concerned about your looks? I mean you've always been a conceited narcissist but isn't this taking it a bit far?" Lucius gestured at the nail file.

"I don't see there any problem with looking good Lucius. And who are you to call me a narcissist?" Lucius ignored the last comment. Sure he may take longer in front of the mirror than most people but the results _always _justified the means.

"But what's with the preening?" Rodolphus sighed and placed his nail file on his knee, the table being too close to Lucius.

"I don't see the problem with trying to look good Lucius."

"It's not that! God! I only asked you a question..." Lucius tried to look angry but with Cookie incessantly bumping her face against his cheek he had the slight impression it wasn't working.

"I accept your apology," Rodolphus started to use his nail file on his other hand. Lucius started to deny any apology but soon gave up. _What's the use with this guy?_

"Rodolphus?" The red head looked at Severus who had momentarily resurfaced to help his agitated friend.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Are you planning something? You seem to be taking even more care on your looks today," the boy blinked his emotionless black eyes.

"Well...." Lucius felt his jaw disconnect. _I just asked him the same thing!! Why tell Severus but not me? _The blond quietened his mental tirade as the maniac continued, "you know how we have P.E. tomorrow?"

Lucius who had forgotten this unhappy event winced. _Physical Education....the only subject made to torture students. And why did the hell did it have to be on a Saturday? A SATURDAY?? It was soul crushing. _It's not that Lucius completely objected to P.E. in fact he thought it was a good idea for some of the less nimble students. _*cough* Pettigrew *cough*. _But the blond had to hate it on principle as Severus, unfortunately, fell into the 'less nimble' category. The black haired boy was one of the shortest and thinnest boys in their year but he was also one of the fastest. However, fate had an annoying sense of humour when it came to him because even though he was the fastest he was also the clumsiest. Severus couldn't go five seconds without tripping over a blade of grass or a piece of fluff. And so any time Severus had to run any distance Lucius would run with him, picking him up as he fell so that they barely lost any time at all. Rodolphus had often said they worked well together but the two boys made it look more like a three legged race than anything. To add one more humiliation as with most lessons the Slytherins shared it with the Gryffindors and despite the Hogsmeade trip which started after lunch the threesome would be subjected to P.E.'s horrors in the morning anyway.

However, Lucius's father, Abraxas, had complained to the ministry so much that it would probably be cancelled. Anything that made Hogwarts similar to a filthy muggle school had to go.

Severus _was_ aware that they had P.E. tomorrow.

"So, I have to look my best," the red head stated happily. _I wonder if other people feel like they're only hearing half of the conversation. _Lucius stroked Cookie and examined his feet in the hope that Rodolphus would think he had lost interest and keep on talking.

"Could you elaborate?" Severus asked, his long spidery fingers still in between the pages of his book, hoping Rodolphus would finish soon and let him get back to reading.

"Could you elaborate.....?" The red head was clearly enjoying the attention he was getting from the usually busy teen. He leaned forward. Severus made an odd grunting noise that could have vaguely resembled a 'please'. Satisfied Rodolphus leant back and began to wonder...._Should I do my toes as well?_

Lucius gave up looking uninterested. He openly stared at the red head in case he planned on answering any time soon.

"Well," he started and then appeared to think. _For the love of God please let __**him **__know why he's doing this, _Lucius thought.

"I can't reveal my_ entire_ plan but it does include me looking good hence the nails and the hair." Severus blinked. Their friendship group had a clearly marked intelligence ranking. It went like this: Severus, Lucius, Cookie, the chairs and then Rodolphus. Lucius himself had gotten fed up of Rodolphus and his idiotic, happy-smiley, shiny-bouncy world once or twice and it had always surprised him that Severus, who was the most intelligent boy in school, had very rarely lost his temper. It was a characteristic Lucius admired.

"But..." Lucius started but when Rodolphus glared at him he remembered he wasn't part of the conversation despite being in the same room, friendship group and about two feet away from Severus.

"I see..." Severus said. "But if this 'plan' of yours will only happen during tomorrow's P.E. lesson then why are you bothering doing your nails and hair _now?"_ Rodolphus stared at the ceiling and gently tapped his chin with the nail file.

"Well... I have to look well rested for my 'plan' and so I will have no time to do my nails tomorrow and it'll be easier to brush my hair tomorrow if I also did it now!" Rodolphus seemed very happy with producing a relitavely sane explanation.

"Ah," Severus replied before diving into his world of literature once more.

"It won't be easier with the way you sleep..." Lucius mumbled.

"Huh?" Rodolphus asked, deigning to look in the blond's direction.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"What did you say?" the red head seemed exasperated by having to say it out loud which was rich. But even though the Slytherin had been kind enough to explain it like a normal person Lucius still didn't understand. However, the blond soon realised he had said something he hadn't planned. Again. This was a nasty trait that had meant to be crushed out of him when he was a child. When you say things you're not aware of its usually stupid and the Malfoys were _never _stupid. _Ah well when this happens the best thing to do is batten down the hatches and pretend you'd meant it._

"I was just saying that no amount of hair brushing _now _will matter a lick once you wake up with the way you sleep," on the inside Lucius frowned at the hurt look on the red heads face but outside he gave a confident smirk. _Woah there Lucius aren't you being a little harsh on the boy, hmm? _Lucius wanted to laugh at the absurdity. _Surely most people wouldn't get so worked up about this?_

"What's wrong with the way I sleep?" Rodolphus wondered what he had done wrong. _Why is Lucius being mean? It's not like he knows __**why **__I sleep like that but...still. _Lucius had been brought up to be perfect at all times even when he was defenceless and asleep. Especially then. And so Rodolphus who curled up into a tight ball when he slept had seemed odd and....a little repulsive to the blond who slept ramrod straight. Rodolphus also pulled the covers over his head and so every morning he had the worst bed hair the blond had ever seen.

"Now, now children let's not fight ok?" Severus said not even looking up from his book. Rodolphus still looked hurt but didn't question further and Lucius happily backed away from the upcoming argument.

"Yes mum," Lucius said causing the black haired boy to viciously lunge out and flick him on the shoulder.

"Henh henh!" It may not seem like it but Severus's flicks did hurt but so long as Rodolphus was looking happy again Lucius was prepared to nurse his war wound in silence.

Lucius took a deep breath and began cuddling the poor neglected cat again. Rodolphus's nail file landed with a clatter on Lucius's desk. The red head stretched his arms above his head and extended his legs.

"Stretch to grow!"

Severus giggled into his palm.

"Watcha reading?" Rodolphus asked but didn't expect a response. When reading Severus's hearing was usually limited to cries of help unless he _chose_ to listen. This time he chose not to. Rodolphus crouched down next to his inky haired friend and bent his body till he could see the cover. On it was a picture of a man in a tub with red hands.

"_The Diary of a Nobody _by George and Weedon Grossmith.... Never heard of it."

_That makes a change doesn't it? _Lucius thought but didn't want to get into another argument. _It wasn't much of an argument anyway....does Remus have as much trouble with his friends? _It was dangerous to leave Rodolphus with nobody to pay attention to him but with Remus firmly lodged in Lucius's mind there was no way he could babysit the red head any longer.

When Rodolphus realised that Lucius was lost to him he began to pester his other friend.

"Severus??????" He whined. The Slytherin's eyebrow twitched but he ignored the red head who was now pitifully tugging at his sleeve. "Seeeeeeevveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt???" Severus replied. _Not the most intelligent thing, I know. _But it was the best he could come up with on such short notice.

"Is it a good book?" Rodolphus asked from his crouched position.

"Yes, it is a good book. A very funny good book and you know what Rodolphus? It would be even better if you weren't interrupting me, ok?" Severus said in a completely cheerful voice, his rare smile that suggested he was either going to hug you or lop your head off plastered to his face. Just to make sure Rodolphus got the picture Severus pushed him out of his personal bubble with his bare feet.

The red head didn't mind being pushed away, in fact he didn't mind so much he just lay on the floor where he had been pushed. He felt his chest expand as he yawned.

"What time is it?" He turned to Lucius, the keeper of time in their group. The blond didn't answer as he had a dazed but cute smile on his face. Rodolphus couldn't help but smile at his friend. _Wow....Lucius smiling without encouragement? And Severus is a lot less crabby these days. I knew my ingenious plan would work but I didn't think it would work this well. _The red head knew exactly why his friends had been acting so differently. _C'mon I'm not stupid! _

But even so if the boy was going to get _his _happy ending he wanted to go to sleep early to ensure he had a fresh and sunny outlook. As Lucius was being so unresponsive Rodolphus stood up, grabbed the blond's wrist and looked at his silver watch. Lucius barely looked at him before resuming his daydream.

_8:47..._the three boys had been talking a long time. Rodolphus knew he wouldn't get to sleep until after 2:00, he never did, but it was worth a try wasn't it? The Slytherin was reluctant to go back to his bed where he was by himself, completely defenceless, even though he knew nobody could hurt him there. _Nobody can hurt me there. _The red head repeated but he still wasn't very reassured. Rodolphus looked at his silent friends and his cat, _could I sleep with you guys? _He thought about asking but he knew it wouldn't get him far. Lucius always thought he was just being stupid as did Cookie and would at least demand an explanation. _Severus on the other hand..._Rodolphus knew the boy would ask no questions. The black haired boy knew these things. He just knew when Rodolphus needed him even without being told. _I suppose it won't hurt to ask._

His friends didn't look up even though he had been standing in the same place for too long.

"C-can..." Lucius smiled warmly into Cookie's fur but Severus looked up. His pitch black knowing caring eyes stared at the red head and a kind smile blossomed on his face.

"Is something wrong Rodolphus?" _Severus always knew..._

"No. I'm ok. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Severus's face fell.

"Ok. But if you need anything..." Severus let the offer hang in the air.

"I'm ok really." The red head gave him his best fake smile that nobody could see through except for the small boy. He knew it made no sense but he didn't like looking weak in front of Severus with his pitch black knowing caring eyes even though he was the only one Rodolphus _could _look weak in front of. Rodolphus said goodbye to Lucius, _like talking to a wall, _and kissed Cookie goodnight. He gathered his bag and then calmly walked past Severus's room and to his own. He stood staring at the oak door, his pale hand resting on the cold door knob. _I'm being ridiculous. _Rodolphus thought as he muttered his password.

"Perfectio per insaniam." (1)

Rodolphus was immediately wrapped in claustrophobic darkness. Images flashed through his mind, _black...then a slash of cold white metal pain...red, so red...sticky...wet, _his pale hand grasped his wand.

"Lumos!" He gasped. The pale white light shone in the dark. His bed was the same as Lucius's but was pushed into the far corner rather than near the door. An empty cherry wood wardrobe stood between the bed and the wall farthest from the door, the trunk at the foot of the bed, bedside table next to it and the table and chairs had been arranged next to the bed. Rodolphus had often been reprimanded about his furniture arrangements by a certain blond but he hated sleeping near the door. Just hated it.

This was why as soon as his wand was light Rodolphus threw his bag into a corner, ignoring the crunch of the mirror and vaulted to his bed landing amidst the soft duvet with a 'thump'. Once he had stopped bouncing the red head used his wand to light his lamp on the bedside table. It emitted a dull orange glow creating eerie shadows.

"Ok, nobody can hurt me here," Rodolphus said, putting on a brave smile. However, a shadow at the foot of his bed begged to differ.

"Oh, God," Rodolphus dug out a teddy bear he hid under his pillow, it had lost most of its fluff from years of love and it wore brown and grey checker pyjamas. The teddy was called Innin (2) and she had looked after him since before he could remember. He buried his face into the familiar teddy and breathed in....and then out. After a few moments his panic receded and the shadows looked normal again. Rodolphus laughed at how silly he was being but it sounded inappropriate in the unfriendly room. The red head moved to the end of his bed and as fast as he could open his trunk ripped out his pyjamas, shut it and then rushed to the head of the bed. He panted lightly. _I'm being silly. Just plain silly. Who ever heard of a seventeen year old who was afraid of the dark?_

But Rodolphus knew it wasn't just the dark...

The boy shook his head violently, his long red hair whipping around him. _Don't think about it! _To keep himself busy he changed into his pyjamas in record time. As soon as his white and pink top went over his head he pulled his legs to his chest, Innin crushed against his heart. He took a few calming breaths but the feeling of the many legged dark creeping up his spine was inescapable. Even though his back was against the pillow he could still feel it, ever so slowly climbing up....

The boy couldn't take it anymore. He never lasted very long. Rodolphus grabbed his bedside lamp, his wand and Innin and put them in the empty wardrobe. He then hurriedly shook out his duvet and made a nest inside his wardrobe. Once he was done he climbed in and used his wand to lock the door behind him.

When Rodolphus had slept in the dormitory it was ok because there were people to look after him. _Nobody could hurt me there. _But not in his private room. In there anyone could get him.

_No!! _Rodolphus thought. _Nobody can hurt me here. Not while Innin is here..._

A small sob racked the boy. He curled up as tight as he could, the duvet over his head.

***

_The next morning..._

"Oh for goodness sake Prongs! Will you hurry up?" Sirius yelled at his friend who was rearranging his hair in front of the communal mirror for what had to be the billionth time.

"Just two minutes Padfoot!" _Does he not know how important this is? _James knew he was being vain but he wanted to look his best when he saw his boyfriend again. Severus had insisted that they spent some more time with their friends and James had reluctantly agreed. Sirius had gotten awfully curious where he went to at night. But the boy hated it when he was away from Severus even for a few minutes. When James told him that the Slytherin told him off for being a sap but he blushed while he did so. _Did that mean he liked that? Is Severus romantic? Does he want to be swept off his feet by a dashing prince? Or was he just embarrassed and wants me to stop acting so childish and grow up?_

"You said that 30 minutes ago James!" _Oooh, calling me James now? He must be really maaaaad..._The Gryffindor knew that his black haired boyfriend didn't care one whit about looks but even so...you absolutely _had _to look good for your lover, don't you? Some would argue that James looked good all the time, except for when he was ill or had too much coffee, but Severus was special. James felt like he had to make a special effort for Severus and it would be all the better when their relationship went public. James knew that when that time came it would get very ugly especially for Severus. Over the years several fan clubs had been created in honour of James and the boy did not like to think what they would do the fragile Slytherin.

"Please Remus!" Padfoot wheedled. "Snap out of it! I need you to get James to move his ass or we're gonna be late for P.E. but now you're acting worse than him!" Remus hardly thought this was fair.

"I've only been standing here for a few minutes Sirius and you know it." Remus had never really cared about his appearance before, after all he hadn't thought he could get close to anyone without them running for the hills and so why bother? But since Lucius and he had entered their unstable relationship the boy had felt the need to tidy himself up. _Lucius always looks fantastic. Would he dump me if I stayed the way I am? _Remus had never had any experience with girls let alone boys but he _did _know that Lucius would be wearing shorts and looking extremely good during P.E. and so he had to at least attempt to look acceptable.

However by the end of the lesson Remus knew he would be very sweaty but Lucius would still look as good. The blond reminded the werewolf of a saying, "horses sweat, men perspire and ladies glow". That certainly applied to Lucius. He _perspired. _

Sirius had been pacing in front of the mirror while he glared at his two friends.

"There! I'm done now, ok Sirius?" Remus tried to glare at his friend but he had never perfected that particular art. _Maybe Lucius could teach me._

"Perfect timing Moony," James finished styling his hair with a flourish.

"It looks just the same!" Sirius looked very pissed off. Even Remus who had less experience with hair styling could see James's hair looked just the same.

"Y-you think?" James pushed his glasses up his nose and turned back to the mirror but before he could retry Sirius grabbed his arm.

"We have no time for that now Prongs! We have P.E. which means Professor Atrox will be there! (3) He'll eat us up if we're late and we only have," he glanced at his watch, "20 minutes to get down there and get changed into our kit. So come on!" Sirius grabbed his two friends and led them through the common room and into the corridor. Remus remembered Peter at the last second who had been snoozing in one of the padded armchairs and grabbed him.

The Marauders managed to get to the changing rooms with the maximum amount of arguing between Sirius and James. _You'd think James had just stabbed Sirius with the way they're arguing, _Remus thought. Peter yawned.

The changing rooms were in a one story building, the outside was an unappealing variation of cream and mud. The building had a few panes of frosted glass which hid the grotty bathrooms from sight. The Gryffindors bravely pushed open the blue double doors. Inside was a corridor which led to the two boy's bathrooms on their left side and the hall on their right. In front was another pair of double doors, white this time, which led to the boy's changing rooms. The girl's was on the other side of the hall along with their bathroom. A second hall and the indoor swimming pool were past their changing room.

As the boys entered their designated room they were greeted by the funk of stale sweat and feet.

"Ugh," James said.

"Yup," Sirius moved over to the blue lockers that they kept their kit in. The changing room didn't usually smell as bad but because the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's P.E. time had to be moved from the afternoon, because of the trip, to the early morning their smell was ready and waiting for the Gryffindors as they came in.

Sirius pulled out his and Remus's P.E. kit out of his locker, Remus's having been kicked in and made unusable. Peter scurried off to get changed in the toilets and the other three boys began to get changed in their corner of the changing room.

It was customary for the Gryffindors to get changed in the half closest to the doors and the Slytherins furthest away so as to keep minimum contact with the other house. Remus immediately spotted his beautiful boyfriend and blushed a deep crimson.

The three Slytherins were getting changed in their usual way. When Remus first realised they _always _changed like that he thought it was cute. It was just one of the ways they protected Severus. _I wonder if he knows how much his friends care for him. _Severus would change in the furthest corner while Lucius, and once they became friends, Rodolphus would change on either side effectively blocking him from view. Lucius hated it when people stared at Severus's pale scarred body and laughed into their hands. He hated it when they didn't bother to know kind, sweet, talented, shy Severus just because of his looks. He hated it!

James had also been watching the Slytherins but only momentarily. He had hoped to see his boyfriend and give him something to... think about. James knew Severus was better than wank fodder but like all teens he was ruled by his hormones. However, the two other Slytherins were determined to hide their friend, all James saw was a brief flash of pale white skin and black hair then nothing.

"Hey, earth to Moony!" Sirius waved his hand in front of the werewolf's face.

"H-Huh?" _Well done Remus, _he thought.

"You've been staring into space for ages! Prongs and I have already gotten changed and you're still in your normal trousers," Sirius looked at his friend as he hurriedly finished. The embarrassed boy's eyes quickly flicked to the corner and then back. Sirius followed the direction and saw his least favourite Slytherins.

"I'm gonna go see if Peter needs help getting out of the toilet cubicle," James joked as he left.

Sirius glared at Remus's fascination. The Gryffindor couldn't see Snivellus behind his hulk of a friend Lucius who was facing towards the small boy. Sirius was treated to the large expanse of Lucius's perfectly muscled back but what _really _interested him was the red head, Rodolphus Lestrange. _Had Remus been watching them get changed? _Sirius tried to ask his friend but found he couldn't move away. Rodolphus was facing away from his friends despite having a conversation with them. The red head was already wearing, what Sirius thought too short shorts and was now pulling his white button-up top over his head showing the boy his pale hollowed stomach and pert pink nipples. His blood red hair seemed to shine in the artificial light.

Sirius quickly looked away feeling his face heat up. _I so did not just watch a boy strip._

"Who's spacing out now?" Remus teased giving his friend a knowing smile. _Was Remus watching Lestrange as well? _Before Sirius could question his friend he had slipped out the door. Padfoot shook his head and followed them.

***

The way in which P.E. was set up was like this. At the beginning of every term there was kit check, to make sure you had everything and that it was all named otherwise you would be doomed to forget your kit somewhere and it would be shipped off to a charity shop in Hogsmeade. This would usually take up the first P.E. lesson and the second would be spent telling the students what their torture would be that term. P.E. was once a week on Saturdays for the Seventh years so it did not interfere with the usual school work or with the other years. There was a small range of activities:

Palates, invented to hurt students as much as possible. (Spring)

Problem solving, Severus never enjoyed that as he was usually in a devastating amount of pain in the morning. (Spring)

Cross country, far too dangerous for the likes of Severus. (Summer)

Football. Lucius had never got the hang of hitting with the side of his foot and so always broke his toenail. (Summer)

Yoga: the only activity Severus could do without breaking something.(Autumn)

Badminton: a sport that the Slytherins looked ridiculous doing but was surprisingly good at. (Autumn)

Gym. Severus walking on benches? Really? (Winter)

Indoor Swimming. Severus where he can drown? Really? (Winter)

(Quidditch was a separate thing all together.)

There used to be more options but with Atrox and Prof Wood as the only P.E. teachers it became apparent they could only take one lesson at a time. Palates, Cross country, Yoga and Gym was taken by Prof Wood and the others were Atrox's. One week Prof Wood would take the boys and the other it would be Atrox's turn. This applied to the girls as well.

Professor Wood was an ex-Slytherin and acted as such. She was stunningly beautiful and was either extremely happy or extremely pissed off. She was very tall, had hip length black hair which was usually kept in a tidy plait except for her straight fringe, was very fit and, as Rodolphus had pointed out in their first year, had very large breasts. She usually favoured the Slytherins over the other houses, as she should, and was going to succeed Professor Slughorn as the head of Slytherin house. This could have been just a rumour but the voluptuous teacher would most certainly make a nice change to portly Slughorn. Severus had seen her in the potions lab once or twice and knew she was as good as or even better than Professor Slughorn. He always wondered why she chose to teach P.E.

Professor Atrox was an ex-Gryffindor. He didn't favour the Lions in any way, he hated everyone equally. He was barrel-chested, had hairy gorilla arms and a square shaven head. No one wanted to get in the way of Atrox. He seemed to hold all of humanity with disdain except for his colleague, Prof Wood, who he had developed a crush on. She had never accepted his advances but he treated her as if she had. He would hold doors open for her, take her lessons when she was ill and would punish anyone who went against her even though she could do so herself. This meant that even if the students had Professor Wood for P.E. he would usually lurk outside the hall, or wherever, before the lesson to punish those who had been late or disrespectful.

This created a vicious circle because to show she didn't need the help Prof Wood would punish the students just as harshly. This meant that all students would be as good as gold around them. But to look as manly as possible Prof Atrox would have to look for minor things to punish and Prof Wood would then have to punish that also. It was completely unfair for the students but what could Prof Wood do? Swoon and thank him for helping widdle her? No she _had _to look as badass as him.

To make up for the injustice she would bring sweets to the last lesson of the year and try to be cheerful during the lesson which usually lasted until someone was stupid enough to talk when she was talking.

This particularly happy Saturday the teens had Professor Wood for yoga. The Slytherins walked into the hall, Prof Wood glaring at the students walking past on one side of the door and Prof Atrox on the other side.

"Jamison, stop scuffing your feet!" Atrox yelled at a small Gryffindor.

"S-sorry sir," he mumbled.

"Just hurry up and get into position!" Professor Wood yelled at him. The poor boy looked close to tears but hurried into the hall anyway. Once all the boys were in and Atrox had skulked off to take Badminton with the girls Prof Wood slammed the door.

Yoga was the only lesson in which Severus would run to get to the back of the room. He scurried to get their usual spot, toting his mat on the way. Lucius chuckled.

"Hey wait a second guys!" Rodolphus called at his friends.

"What?" Lucius cocked his head at his still friend. "C'mon let's get our usual spot". The blond nodded at Severus who was sitting on his mat in the corner.

"Can we sit at the front today?" Time seemed to stop.

"W-what? Why?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Please?" The red heads plea did not affect his friends who stayed where they were. "C'mon guys I need to sit at the front for my 'plan' to work!" Rodolphus gave the two his best puppy-dog eyes.

"B-but I like it over here..." Severus trailed off as _those _eyes were trained on him. After a few minutes of silent begging Severus finally gave in. The three Slytherins settled at the front feeling self conscious. Severus looked behind and realised James had put his mat directly behind him. The spectacle wearing boy gave him a cheeky grin. Remus sat beside him staring self consciously at Lucius and Sirius was looking anywhere than at Rodolphus. Pettigrew was busy deciding which side of the matt to use. _Hmmm...pink..or purple? _The fat boy decided on purple.

Prof Wood whisked her wand out and removed the wooden boards that protected the wall length mirrors which were screwed to the wall in front of the students and to the side. The only reason Severus could see for those mirrors was so that the students could see their humiliation from different angles.

The beautiful teacher stood at the front wearing her tracksuit bottoms and plain white T-shirt. She sighed in a melodramatic way, her fringe hanging over her eyes. The boys had arranged their too short purple/pink yoga mats on the floor waiting for her to start.

Suddenly she looked up and gave the boys a stunning smile.

"Well! Now that we're all in I suppose we can get started!" _I swear she's bipolar, _Rodolphus thought, _but then again, I can't really talk can I?_

"Ok everyone! Shall we start with an uncomfortably difficult position?" All the boys groaned. She always did this...

"Ok everyone stand on one leg..." Prof Wood began to explain the position leaving Lucius to stand in confusion. _**What**__ do I do with my head? _Lucius thought. Beside him Rodolphus was giving it a good try and Severus was succeeding in an annoying way. Severus was always a bit of a puzzle. He was incredibly fast and incredibly clumsy but he had an amazing balance. _Surely that doesn't add up..._ If it had been anyone else Lucius would have suspected he was lying. In the mirror the blond could see that Remus was giving the position a good go and he felt warm affection for the small werewolf. Potter was copying Severus as best he could, Pettigrew was complaining and Black had fallen over.

"Ok...shall we stop now?" Professor Wood gave the class her famous innocent smile but none of them believed her. She was a devil with an angel face. The boys managed to right themselves.

"Everyone shake out!" Everyone did as they were told despite how stupid they looked doing it. Professor Wood was using her normal cheery-happy voice but with the confrontation with Atrox still fresh in her mind she could get _very _angry _very _quickly.

"Let's start our warm up."

"Shouldn't we do our warm up at the beginning?" Rodolphus heard Sirius whisper.

"What was that Mr Black?" Professor Wood had the hearing of a bat and the eyes of a hawk.

"Nothing, Professor..."

"I thought so. Everyone arms straight out and roll your head from side to side."

They soon finished their warm up and shook their arms and legs again.

"Everyone I want you to bend over and touch the floor if you can. If you can't don't worry! You'll get more flexible as we go. And try not to bend your legs!" she said. James disagreed as he felt pain rip up the back of his legs. On the plus side he did have a very good view of Severus's ass. The short boy had managed to put his palms on the floor with his legs unbent. _I wonder how he does that. _

A chorus of groans came from the less flexible boys including Sirius who gave a very audible "Shit!"

"Music to my ears..." Professor said her hand cupped to her ear. "Hold it for 20 more seconds!"

"I think I'm gonna die..." Peter mumbled. His face was beat read.

Sirius didn't like how blood was pooling in his head and so he looked up which was a _big _mistake. Rather than try to touch the floor like suggested Rodolphus had grabbed his ankles and stuck his ass as high as it would go. The Gryffindor quickly looked down, breathing heavily. _Oh...my...God. _

"Ok everyone you can stand up now!"

A small cry of "ow!" came from the back row that had erupted into giggles. A blond boy had stood up too quickly and lost his balance.

"Are you okay Daniel? Will you survive to interrupt the lesson another day?" Prof Wood was on her tip toes looking extremely bored at the boy who had finished his transformation into a tomato.

"I-I'm okay," he giggled nervously.

"Fantastic," she muttered. "Ok now...hey! At the back! I'm here to teach you _not _to watch you act like six year olds!" Professor Wood glared the back row into silence. Once this was done she smiled warmly at the group.

"I want you all to raise your arms up and go on your tip toes!" Everyone did so.

"Oh, dear," Remus said as he lost his balanced and side stepped into James.

"Careful Moony!" James laughed good naturedly. Severus turned back and glared at the two.

"If you're finding it difficult to balance it may be easier for you to concentrate on one spot on the ceiling," Prof Wood suggested. Rather than concentrate on one spot most students began to count the shuttlecocks that had gotten stuck on some of the high window ledges which caused many more boys to fall into their neighbours.

"C'mon what did I just say!!?" The room was silent once more except for a few repressed laughs. Sirius glanced at Rodolphus for a second and saw that the boy's green T-shirt was riding up showing him the pale curve of his lower back. _C'mon Padfoot! Just ignore the boy. It's not like he's doing this on purpose... _Sirius thought.

"Ok. Everyone stand normally again. Good. Now take a few deep breaths." Rodolphus turned around and winked at Sirius.

_Huh????_

***

The exhausted boys and girls filed out of the hall.

"Ah, shit!" Sirius said as dark clouds loomed on the horizon.

"Dammit," James agreed. The weather had turned cold while they were in P.E. Peter had thought of this as a blessing as it cooled him down but then he realised they would be stuck in stuffy shops during the trip or running between them.

"We could spend some time in the three broomsticks," Remus suggested giving his friends a reassuring smile.

"Good idea Mooney," James said.

"Yeah but I have a date with Jennifer Flassy! How can I have a date when it's pouring it down...." Sirius fell silent as depression settled over him. Jennifer was a very voluptuous Gryffindor and Sirius had looked forward to going for a walk with her to somewhere nice and secluded.

"You two could join us Sirius!" Peter suggested.

"Uhh...thanks Wormtail," James chuckled into his palm. "I suppose we could find a nice table near the fire." With this thought Sirius visibly perked up.

"I don't think I've ever sat near the fire," Peter said excitably. Remus never liked sitting there as the heat felt more intense for him and so the group usually sat away from it.

"I think he meant just him and Jennifer," Remus explained.

"Oh..." Peter sulked for the rest of their walk.

The werewolf glanced at his watch. "C'mon guys lets go get changed into something more acceptable," Remus knew James and Sirius had to look their best when they went out. "We'll eat at the Three Broomsticks." He assured Peter.

***

Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain pattered on the window pane.

"Here you go," Sirius placed two more butterbeers on the table. An empty plate that had once seated sandwiches was pushed into the corner of the table.

"Thank you!" Jennifer sipped on her drink. _She really is very pretty. _Jennifer had shoulder length brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a tight brown v-neck jumper than showed her breasts beautifully and a pair of dark blue jeans. When her hands weren't around her bottle they were clasped in her lap.

"Sorry for the wait. It was hectic over there," Sirius said as he leant on the table.

"Oh, I know! I guess it's not surprising that so many people have come in here what with the rain and all," she shyly nodded at the rain spattered window.

"The weather is really unfortunate. I had a lot of plans for what we could do," Sirius gave Jennifer a suggestive smile and she blushed.

"Maybe we could catch up on that later." _Wow...I thought she was a good girl and here she is going along with such comments. _"How did you do in P.E.? You had Yoga right?"

"It was ok. But I think I'll be a little sore in the morning," Jennifer looked uninterested in what had happened so Sirius quickly moved the conversation to the part where she talked about herself. "How was it with Atrox?"

"Oh My God!! It was awful! I think they really should fire him," Sirius nodded as if he knew what she meant. "He yelled at Shirley cus she accidently threw her racket. It was pretty, like, hilarious but there was no need for him to yell like that!! She was crying her eyes out by the end."

"Yeah he makes me feel like that sometimes," she giggled.

"You're funny! But no, like, seriously Shirley is such a dozy mare sometimes. She's sweet but dumb, you know?" Sirius didn't get a chance to answer. "I really hate him! Just hate him! He's so unfair and so ugly!" She said as if that justified his meanness. Sirius was aware he had to supply something to keep her going.

"What about Prof Wood?"

"Oh My God...do not get me started on her!" _She really is pretty when she keeps her mouth shut. _Jennifer carried on bitching about Prof Wood as if she didn't need him to 'get her started'.

"She's such a bitch sometimes! But other times she's so nice. I just can't keep up with her. I have _no _idea how to act in her class. At least we know Atrox is gonna be a grumpy bastard and can prepare for it."

"It seems Shirley wasn't very prepared," girls liked it when you commented like that. It shows you're listening. Jennifer giggled into the mouth of her bottle.

"You're so funny!"

The apparently happy couple talked about inconsequential things such as homework which Jennifer hadn't done and so she was 'crapping herself about not doing' but she thought she 'deserved a bit of a break'. Jennifer mainly dominated the conversation only needing a few short comments and nods from Sirius to keep going.

"Wow! You're such a good listener!" Jennifer said. "Most guys just look at my boobs whenever I talk".

"Why would I want to pay attention to anything but your lovely voice? Although your boobs are very nice," he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Cheeky bugger," she said but grabbed his hand and held it in hers. Her smile faded for a second. "Uh, it's so cold all of a sudden," even though the couple were sitting near the fire they could still feel the cold draft that blew in as the door was opened.

Sirius glanced at the newcomers and then back to Jennifer. Then he did a double take.

Malfoy, Snivellus and Lestrange walked in all soaked. Malfoy was holding an ineffective umbrella over Snape and himself but for some reason Lestrange had been left out. The red head was wearing a white headband (4) a white top and blue jeans. His white t-shirt had gone see-through from the rain and Sirius could clearly see his hard nipples through the fabric. His hand fell from Jennifer's.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Jennifer was sitting away from the door and so couldn't see what had captivated her would-be boyfriend. When she turned to look the threesome had left to find a table leaving a small puddle in their wake.

"N-nothing," Sirius said. He made a random comment to break the silence.

"Oh my God! You're so funny!"

For some reason the rest of Sirius's date with big breasted Jennifer was a lot less appealing.

***

_The next morning..._

Sirius glared at the ceiling. He was the only one in the Gryffindor dormitory because most people had left to finish off homework, go to Hogsmeade for one last trip or generally enjoy life. Padfoot had declined James's offer to join them and had been lying in bed glaring at the ceiling since breakfast. The teen was beginning to hate that ceiling.

And what had caused Sirius's transformation into a lonely, angry anti-social lump of bugger-it-all-ness?

Rodolphus Lestrange.

Sirius couldn't get the annoying boy out of his head. All of yesterday the Gryffindor had been subjected to arousing and confusing glimpses of the boy's body. And after his yoga lesson Sirius was sure Lestrange was doing it on purpose. Why else would he wink at him like that? Sirius was used to people flirting with him even more obviously than Lestrange had been. Girls or boys it didn't matter, they were all attracted to him but....why Lestrange?

The red head had never shown any interest in him or any indication that he was gay. The Gryffindor was also sure that Lestrange was attracted to his cousin Bellatrix. _That boy is so weird I wouldn't be surprised if he was just doing it for a laugh. I should just ignore him. _But after Sirius's date had been ruined by Lestrange's frustratingly pert nipples it was obvious that he couldn't simply _ignore _the boy.

The image of the other boy's toned chest made Sirius feel...uncomfortable. It made him feel...horny in a way Jennifer never could even though he didn't want to admit it. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair! _Boys aren't meant to get hard when thinking of other boys! It's wrong. _

When Sirius had prayed to the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor it was because he wanted to be different from his family. He wanted to be different to what everyone thought he should be. _But this is just going too far! I mean, how will the others react? Remus would try to be understanding but he isn't gay! James would try to be supporting but he isn't gay either! And would Peter ever look at me again? _Sirius knew if his friends tried to be ok with it he would explode. _I can't be gay! And certainly not for that...that idiot._

_I'll just have to pretend. Go out with some girls and it'll be fine. _Sirius felt his stomach twist. _Is this how Regulus feels?_

Regulus Black was a few years younger than his brother who he had always looked up to. When Sirius decided he would be in Gryffindor the young Sirius had tried to train his brother to be one as well. But it hadn't worked. Regulus was a Slytherin.

When Sirius heard the awful sound of the Slytherins cheering he had felt like Regulus had betrayed him. Sirius stopped talking to his younger brother completely. This didn't stop the young boy from trying to reach him though. Regulus never understood Sirius didn't want him anymore.

One day Regulus had found Sirius with tears in his eyes. That was when Regulus told him he was gay and he didn't know what to do. When he hadn't followed his brother's footsteps their parents had become very protective of Regulus who would become the head of the family. If he told them he was gay...it would be disastrous.

And so Sirius had given him the last piece of advice he would give him. The younger Sirius had wanted to hug his brother but restrained himself. Instead he looked his brother in his innocent wet blue eyes and told him to 'pretend'. That was his best advice.

"_Pretend not to be gay Regulus."_

"_B-but...I don't think I can!" the boy's tears began to fall freely now. Sirius was disgusted. _

"_Well you'll have to now won't you? You need to be a good little boy for mummy and daddy," Sirius said feeling a vicious glee as his once dear baby brother sobbed quietly. Padfoot turned to leave but felt a pale hand on his arm._

"_Please. Sirius I need you! I don't know what I've done to hurt you but please." Sirius snapped. He turned around and viciously pushed his brother to the floor._

"_Look! I've tried to help you too many times Regulus! You've made your bed and now you're gonna have to sleep in it. I don't want you to talk to me anymore Regulus. It's embarrassing being seen with you, you little queer!" _

"Oh, God..." Sirius said as a tear flowed over his face. "Does it hurt this much for him? To have to hide it?" Sirius knew he wouldn't go to his brother. The glares Regulus sent him clearly showed he wanted nothing to do with his brother anymore. Sirius had destroyed that fairytale long ago.

Sirius took a deep breath hating how weak he felt. _Well, at least I have no parents to tell. Christ what have you done to me Lestrange??_

Sirius tried to think of when he had felt this way about Lestrange before. He couldn't remember a time... _Maybe he's used a spell on me..._ Sirius hadn't meant it seriously but the thought quickly grew roots in his mind.

"Y-yeah! That must be it!" Sirius said triumphantly at the judgemental ceiling. _I can't be gay. _

Oh, how wrong he was.

***

_Pale hands grasped his shoulders, sharp nails dug into his skin. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Their breathing sped up._

"_Oh! Yes...Sirius don't stop!" Blood red hair clashed with the pale white pillow. Sirius could feel his stomach get tighter and tighter. He couldn't hold it much longer..._

"_Oh, shit!!"_

"RODOLPHUS!!" Sirius screamed as he orgasmed onto his sheets. The teen lay in bed where he had fallen asleep feeling his breathing slow down.

"Shit!!" Sirius sat up and looked around the empty dormitory. "Oh thank God... Ugh," Sirius looked down at his trousers where a gross wet patch was growing. The boy expertly cleaned himself, got changed and buried his soiled trousers and underwear under some towels in the communal hamper.

"What the fuck...?" Sirius was now sure that Rodolphus had used a spell on him. _If I am gay, which I'm not, wouldn't I have dreamt about boys before? Sure I've never dreamt about girls like that but...still. _

Sirius had fallen asleep still wearing his watch which had cut into his wrist while he slept. He angrily glared at the time piece and was shocked to see it was 2:12 pm. He'd slept for 5 hours.

The Gryffindor yawned. It seemed his friends were still out and as he missed lunch he decided to go to the kitchen for a snack. The house elves were always eager to give away their food at any time. Sirius quickly smoothed out his hair after washing his face and headed out. A few girls looked up at him hopefully as he marched out the common room but he ignored them.

A few moments later Sirius was happily swallowing the last of his chocolate éclair. He had made it to a secluded bench just outside the main doors where he had tucked into an unhealthy lunch that consisted of mainly desserts. _I should bring girls here..._ Sirius thought as a bird chirped nearby. It was very peaceful. Away from the doom and gloom of the dormitory it was very hard for Sirius to worry about his dream. _It was probably a mistake. Everyone's body and mind do weird thing when they're going through adolescents. _With a full stomach and the sun weakly shining at his back Sirius even found it difficult to suspect Lestrange of putting a spell on him.

_He was probably just being weird. Everyone goes to the Three Broomsticks so it wasn't like he was stalking me. It was just a coincidence that he __**happened **__to take his top off when I __**happened **__to be looking. _

But the God of all-things-annoying did not like coincidence and so he decided to reveal his true power to the nonbeliever Sirius Black.

"Hi!!" Sirius spun around and saw Rodolphus Lestrange looking very innocent standing behind him. _When did he get there? _

"Uh. Hi?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at the boy. The red head had an excited smile on his face. "What do you want?"

"You," Rodolphus said causing Sirius to jump, "to come with me."

_O-Oh. That's what he meant._

"Why should I go anywhere with you?"

"It would be a _real _shame if you didn't," Lestrange had his arms crossed and he swayed on one leg. _Like a kid..._

"I'm sorry but I have better stuff to do like sitting here. Alone." The Slytherin pouted. He wore skinny black jeans and a light blue sleeveless top. He had lost the headband.

"Well... We could do what I had planned here!" Before Sirius could say anything the red head had jumped into his lap! The Gryffindor tried to pry him off but he was holding on tightly.

"What the hell?!?!?"

"Just hang on a second!" Lestrange's stern tone froze Sirius. The red head moved so he was sitting with his legs on either side of Sirius. _I should stop this!_

Rodolphus's brown eyes were very intense and Sirius found he couldn't look away from his beautiful face. The boy gently leant in, his pale lips ghosting over Sirius's cheek. The Gryffindor unconsciously wrapped his arms around the warm body. Rodolphus pressed a light kiss to Sirius's pulse and squeezed his legs at the same time. The black haired boy pushed Rodolphus closer and gasped as the boy's weight settled onto an interesting bulge. Rodolphus leaned into Sirius's ear.

"You know what?" He whispered.

"What?" Sirius said his voice sounding strangled as Rodolphus bounced twice.

"You're so funny!" He said his voice a near perfect imitation of Jennifer's. _I swear I'll kill him._

"You heard that?! When?"

"At the Three Broomsticks. We'd gotten a table by yours. Did you not see us?" Rodolphus blinked his large brown eyes.

"No. I didn't," _shit, how embarrassing!_

"Are you really dating Jennifer Flassy?" Rodolphus looked down at his lap seeming bashful.

"She thinks we are," Sirius was shocked that he was answering honestly. Had Rodolphus gotten to him so much Sirius couldn't lie to him. _It must be that spell..._

"And why would she think that?"

"No reason. Did Snape and Malfoy hear me?" Even Sirius knew better than to call Snape Snivellus. It was an unspoken law: thou shalt not call your crazed stalker's best friend a cruel nickname.

"I don't think they heard everything you said. They were too busy laughing," Sirius winced. _Great now they know how stupid I am on dates. _Sirius didn't know why but it irked him that he was the butt of a joke for them. Speaking of which....

"That was a great joke about Jennifer, Lestrange. Can you get off me now?" Rodolphus looked down to where his legs were still wrapped around Sirius's waist as if he hadn't realised.

"Call me Rodolphus." Sirius sighed.

"Fine. Can you get off me now Rodolphus?"

"I could. But do you really want me to?"

"W-what?" Was the best Sirius could come out with before Rodolphus began to rock backwards and forwards on his semi-hard cock. He swallowed thickly. "Stop that!"

"Why?" Rodolphus said in a sing-song voice as he continued to rock.

"Stop it you pervert!"

"Pervert? You're the one who's getting off on me sitting on you," that was too much for the Gryffindor. He abruptly stood up and Rodolphus fell to the floor with an undignified 'unh'. Sirius started to walk away.

"Hey! C'mon I didn't mean it!" Rodolphus ran after Sirius and gripped his arm.

"Let go! I can't help getting hard ok? You're the one that put the spell on me!" Sirius's face went red.

"What spell?"

"Don't look so innocent. I mean the spell that's making me like you!" A smile of comprehension stretched across his face. The red head laughed.

"You like me?"

"I told you it's the spell," Sirius angrily pushed the red head away. _I don't like him, _Sirius sulked.

"I haven't put a spell on you," Rodolphus said.

"Yeah right." Sirius began walking towards the castle again but was stopped when the Slytherin ran in front of him.

"Yes right. Do you think I really need to use a spell to get you hankering for some sweet Slytherin luuuuurve?" Rodolphus struck a ridiculous pose causing the angry teen to burst out laughing. Rodolphus giggled a little too. "I really haven't put a spell on you." Sirius stopped laughing. _He looks like he's telling me the truth but then again can you really tell with Slytherins? _

"You still don't believe me," Rodolphus said.

"Nope." Sirius backed away at the determined look on Rodolphus's face. The red head whipped out his wand.

"Finite Incantatem!" Both boys looked expectantly at Sirius's bulge but it didn't go away.

"See," Rodolphus had a clear 'I told you so' look in his large brown eyes.

"This proves nothing! Just cus I'm still hard from before-"

"Oh for goodness sake! Come on I'll prove to you I didn't use a spell," with unprecedented strength Rodolphus grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him inside the castle.

"Where are we going?" _Well at least he isn't fighting me. He has a good point, too. Where are we going? _Rodolphus considered taking the Gryffindor to his private room but he knew for a fact Bellatrix was in the dungeon region and he couldn't risk bumping in to her. He didn't give a crap about the girl but he didn't want to have to fend her off. Plus Rodolphus didn't want to do what he had planned in his dark fingered room.

"Hey Rodolphus are you listening to me?" The Slytherin ignored him. Sirius could be a little annoying. _I wish I could just tie him up and put him in a cupboard and only let him out until he's calmed down or when I get horny. Wait...a cupboard?_

Rodolphus took a sharp left still tugging Sirius behind him. At the end of the corridor was a simple wooden door which the red head now toted Sirius over to. He grabbed the door handle and it swung open easily revealing a cramped but empty broom closet.

"You can't be serious," the Gryffindor said as Rodolphus bundled them into the small face.

"Nah, you got that covered (5)." Sirius chuckled lightly but was cut off when Rodolphus turned around to kiss him.

"Mmmpf! Wait a second," the black haired boy managed to detach his mouth from the Slytherin.

"Why?" Rodolphus growled.

"Why here? Can't we go somewhere...else?"

"But it's so cosy here," Rodolphus rubbed his body against Sirius's, the delicious friction going straight to his cock.

"Mmmm....ok this is fine," their lips met together violently. All of Sirius's insecurities on his sexuality flew out the window. Rodolphus absentmindedly flicked his wand effectively locking the door and muffling any noises. With that taken care of Sirius could happily make out with his...boyfriend. _That doesn't sound right. _An increasingly loud thought poked and prodded his mind. Now this may seem obvious to you and me but Sirius can be forgiven for his sluggish mind. After all he was in a broom cupboard which only _just _had enough room for the two horny teens to squeeze into.

"Oh God...." Sirius whispered as Rodolphus took off his white shirt and dragged his nicely manicured nails across his muscled back. _What was I thinking about? Oh yeah...boyfriends....how can I think when he tastes so good..._

"Mmm," Sirius ran his tongue along the seam of Rodolphus' lips, enjoying the feel of the red head's full bottom lip against his tongue, and was surprised when he was allowed immediate entrance. Their slick tongues briefly wrestled for dominance but the red head clearly did not want to fight. Sirius liked to think he was an experienced kisser but the Slytherin's talent took his breath away. Literally. _How long have we been kissing? _Sirius pried Rodolphus's hands from his head and detached himself from the other boy. Well, as 'detached' as you can be when you were jammed chest-to-chest in a closet.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus dreamily blinked his eyes at his boyfriend. _There it is again...that little stab of an idea. Boyfriend...boyfriend hmmm. _A light bulb flicked on in the dark recesses of Sirius's lust fogged brain.

"W-wait!! What are you doing?!" Rodolphus gave Sirius a bland look as he hooked his long pale arms around the dog's neck.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're dating my cousin! Shit, I gotta get outta here," Sirius turned the door handle but Rodolphus's spell held it tight. The red head still had his arms around him.

"So....?" Rodolphus leaned in for a quick kiss but Sirius moved his head at the last second.

"What the hell are you doing snogging me?" The Slytherin sighed and leant back as did Sirius so there was a one cm gap between the two boys. Sirius instantly regretted the loss of contact but then stiffened. _He's using me!_

"This is a really long story and you won't like it any way," he shook his head at Padfoot smiling slightly, "you sure you want to hear it now?" The red heads knee came up and gently nudged Sirius's half hard cock. He gulped.

"Stop that!" For once Rodolphus complied first time, "look I want to hear this story so get talking."

"Fine. There are several reasons why I'm in this closet with you and not that bitch Bellatrix." _Woah...it's not like I like that slag but it's odd hearing Rodolphus talk about her like that. Aren't they going out? _"If I need to spell it out for you," the red head cleared his throat, "I don't like her because 1) she is sooooooo annoying. You may have managed to extricate yourself from your family but I can't. She's so insane and, sure I'm not fond of muggles but I don't think annihilating them is exactly the way forward...."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. _He doesn't think like the rest of them? _Even though the Gryffindor had been preoccupied by making out his brain had still been capable of pointing out this vital floor in Rodolphus but now it turned out he doesn't have it.

"....2) I _do _swing both ways but I have to say I am not attracted to her at all. I suppose I don't really have to marry her if I don't want to....but I'll need a lot of convincing to confront my daddy about the wedding arrangements," Rodolphus gave Sirius a cheeky grin which made the other boy blush. "3) I only really keep her around because she's useful. Nothing gets said in Slytherin without it going through her ears. 4) I have set a lifelong goal to shag as many Blacks as possible. So I need to suffer her for one night at least...." Rodolphus trailed off at the horrified look on Sirius's face. "What?"

"You're only doing this for the hell of it?!!"

"No that's not what I mean-" The red head was cut off by the irate teen trying to open the door.

"Let me out of here!"

"Hang on!" Sirius tried to push Rodolphus out of the way but there was nowhere to be pushed to so the two boys only managed to shuffle around a little. "Just let me explain!"

"Explain what?? You were being pretty clear!"

"Just SHUT UP!" Rodolphus's face had gone its trademark red as he pushed the black haired boy back into his original position. Sirius was shocked into silence. "Look you wanted to know. Of course I want to shag you Blacks, you are pretty hot," Sirius was ashamed to admit the compliment went straight to his head. "And look...I know it sounded bad. But I don't like Bellatrix and I'm only going to sleep with her because of her name if at all."

_What? _Rodolphus gave Sirius a kind smile. "I suppose I can always be convinced into an exclusive relationship."

"W-wait, I...well," _where was this coming from? _Rodolphus smirked.

"Oh, I totally agree. Exclusive relationships are so boring. Let's have a threesome!" Sirius's head was whirling. _God this guy is so up and down. One minutes we're enemies, then we're making out, then fighting, in an exclusive relationship and now we're gonna have a threesome? _Padfoot chuckled despite himself. "I know it's too soon but if we ever do can we include your brother? It'll help me to fulfil some of my poor dying dream plus incest can be so hot. Oh wait...Regulus is still underage isn't he?....damn..."

"We can't have a threesome anyway. He isn't gay," Sirius felt it spill out of his mouth like it had been recorded. The red head giggled.

"Really? That's not what half the guys in fifth year say." At the shocked look on Sirius's face he quickly added, "I've heard he's been a good boy. He hasn't _done _anything. Not till he's sixteen. But he has had plenty kissing practice."

"Oh...well that's good," _so he hasn't been hiding it at all? _Part of Sirius was happy about this new found revelation but another was extremely worried. _Do our parents know? _

"Yeah..." Rodolphus pointedly looked away. _Damn I've ruined the mood, haven't I? _Sirius thought. The Gryffindor could try to find his brother later but he knew it would be a waste of time. He doubted that Regulus would want to see him anyway. But Sirius knew he that he should apologise to Rodolphus for not letting him explain or something. _I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can we make out again?... _Rather than even try to have such an awkward conversation the black haired boy lent in and planted a chaste kiss on the Slytherin's cheek. Rodolphus smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's neck once more.

"Mmmm..." Sirius said as his tongue slipped into the suddenly too familiar warmth of Rodolphus's mouth. Rodolphus wrapped his leg around Sirius's waist and rubbed his half hard cock against Sirius's own hardness.

Rodolphus sucked in air as they parted and as Sirius watched he pulled his blue top off and it fell in a tangled heap with Sirius's shirt around their feet. Rodolphus made a mental note _not _to trip over but the Gryffindor was driven thoughtless by what he saw. The pale chest that he had been given teasing glimpses of was on display for him. Sirius dipped his head and licked one of the tight pink buds.

"Sirius!" Rodolphus hissed. The Gryffindor used all the expertise he had gained from his numerous girlfriends- the same principle applied when Sirius teased his nipples, after all Rodolphus's chest was similar to a girl's just not as mountainous.

Sirius bit the nipple in front of him softly and twisted the other one at the same time. "Oh..." Rodolphus mewled. The Slytherin did not like being so inactive during foreplay and so he raised his knee a second time and rubbed it against Sirius's growing erection. The black haired boy moved back up to kiss Rodolphus, his hands fluttered uncertainly at the red head's trouser line.

Rodolphus answered his silent question by kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks. Sirius unzipped the boy's skinny jeans and dropped them to the floor. Rodolphus did the same with the Gryffindor's trousers after Sirius managed to get out of his shoes and socks.

Their kiss grew more passionate as Rodolphus shimmied out of his dark green boxers, dragging down Sirius's underwear as he did so. Both naked the teens rubbed their hard erections against the other's.

"Merlin! That feels so good Rodolphus..." Sirius trailed off as the other boy backed off slightly. He moaned in frustration as the lonely air hit his erection. "What's wrong?" The red head briefly looked down. Then light brown eyes met black causing Sirius to gasp. Uncertainty-_and fear? _- was etched into the lovely boy's face.

"I-it's just..." _Is Rodolphus nervous? _Sirius was bowled over by this thought. _Wasn't he the one who wanted to jump into bed? _"Look Sirius...the thing is I'm a little nervous," the red head giggled hysterically. "I was stupid to think it would be this easy..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it may seem simple. I'm hard...you're hard. So we should be able to have sex to relieve the tension. So why isn't it that easy?" Sirius sensed that Rodolphus was talking to himself rather than the Gryffindor but he decided to answer anyway.

"Life isn't like that. I suppose we can't just drop everything. We can't just kiss and make up and everything will be fine."

"Yeah, that stuff only happens in fanfiction," Rodolphus said.

"If you want we can stop..." Sirius's cock had a mental fit. _Why stop now? _It begged. But Sirius had caught a glimpse of the shy side of Rodolphus and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"No! We don't have to go that far," Rodolphus gave a nervous laugh. "This is stupid...we're both naked and I stop to have a crisis of conscience. How about this? We have sex here and _then _we talk things over? Mmmk?"

"That sounds good," Sirius moved forward and rubbed his naked body against Rodolphus's. He sighed at the erotic contact. _I could really get used to this, _Sirius thought.

Sirius began licking and nipping his way along Rodolphus's neck. The confined space quickly heated up as the teenage boys became aroused once more.

"God..." Sirius whispered as Rodolphus sunk to his knees. It was a tight fit and the red head was a little worried how he would get back up as his knees filled the entire space. The Slytherin gently gripped Sirius's hardness. He stroked it up and down and then leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh. Rodolphus licked the tip and, deciding he liked it, took Sirius's entire length in his mouth.

"Ngh! Christ, Rodolphus have you done this before?" Sirius twisted his hand into Rodolphus's flame like hair. _I can get used to this, _Rodolphus thought as he forced delightful moans out of his new lover. Rodolphus bobbed his head a few more times before he regretfully pulled away. "Oh..." Sirius said but then jumped when Rodolphus blew on the wet skin.

"Uh, help?" The Slytherin said as he realised there was no way he was getting back up on his own. After a little effort and some considerable tugging on Sirius's part Rodolphus managed to get straight once more. The two boys stood together for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. They simply stood there, looking at one another. _Is this what it feels like to care for someone? _Rodolphus thought. Sirius leant in a placed a gentle kiss on Rodolphus's lax lips, his thumb drew circles over a freckle on the Slytherin's arm. Sirius felt the red head smile and gently nip his lips causing the Gryffindor to smile in return. Rodolphus took Sirius hand and began to lick his finger. Sirius felt himself harden further as his lover licked and sucked his fingers in a cruel parody of his earlier treatment.

"You ready?" Rodolphus said, his eyes were bright with excitement.

"Yeah. I mean...if you're sure..." Sirius trailed off. He had had sex plenty of times but never with a boy and never with someone might he actually have feelings for. And he'd never done it in a cupboard before despite his adventurous tastes. Rodolphus rolled his eyes at Sirius's indecision.

"I'm perfectly sure," he said as he turned around. It wasn't exactly the sexy presentation of his arse he had hoped for. Sirius did have to help him for most of it due to the limited space. But in the end they both made it and Rodolphus had a marvellous view of the wood panelled wall. However, even with his less than graceful manoeuvre Sirius was still stunned by what he saw and how hard it made him. _How can one sight affect me so much? _Sirius thought. Rodolphus's shoulders were almost completely hidden by his long red hair which stopped in the middle of his back. From there Sirius could clearly see the small of the boy's back which led to the slight curve of his pale ass. Sirius gulped.

Rodolphus knew he was being examined and it excited him. He wasn't sure why, maybe because it had such possessive connotations. The Slytherin felt Sirius grip his hips and gently squeezed them.

"Here we go..." Sirius slowly pushed his index into Rodolphus. He felt the other boy relax around the digit and found he could move it in a little further. "You ok?"

"Uh huh," Rodolphus said. The Gryffindor began to slowly move his finger in and out, just testing the movement. When he found it was quite easy he added a second and moved with as much caution as with the first. Gradually Sirius managed to get a third finger in, by this time Rodolphus was panting quietly and Sirius was just as needy. Deciding they were both ready Sirius pulled his fingers out.

"Please..." Rodolphus whispered and he moved his legs further apart. Sirius resumed his grip on his hips and guided his aching cock to Rodolphus' tight opening. As he pushed in his senses were assaulted by pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Sirius moaned. _So tight...so hot...mmm. _Sirius was overwhelmed by pleasure as he was buried to the hilt. If he could bottle the pleasure he was feeling he would be so rich he could buy the moon. The Gryffindor managed to rein himself in as he realised Rodolphus might need some time to adjust. But the red head had had enough waiting.

"Sirius!" He screamed as he bucked back onto his lover's cock. _Oh God..._Sirius thought. Padfoot gripped Rodolphus's hips tightly.

"Are you ready?" His voice sounded strangled.

"Uh huh," Rodolphus repeated, his voice hoarse from denied pleasure.

Sirius took a deep breath and began to piston back and forward. The slap of skin on wet skin sounded oddly muted in the close space. Their breathing came out in ragged hot spurts, both concentrating on the pleasure quickly building up in their bodies. As Sirius began to thrust more forcefully Rodolphus spread his hands, bracing himself.

"Nngh." With every thrust Sirius pulled Rodolphus back to meet him.

"Shit..." Sirius whispered. He could feel his release rear its disappointing head. _Not now. Just a little while longer. _Sirius begged but it was no used with every spine-tingling dream-making mind-dirtying thrust his completion grew closer and closer. So the Gryffindor wrapped a shaky hand around his lover's weeping cock. He gently rubbed the sensitive tip before dipping down to rub just under the head where Sirius knew he could give so much pleasure.

"Sirius!" He said as his cock was pulled and squeezed in the most delicious way.

"R-Rodolphus! I'm so close..." Sirius clenched his teeth and felt a blush spread over his face. The Gryffindor was mostly surprised that he had enough blood left in the rest of his body to fuel a blush but his humiliation overrode his astonishment.

"Me too, love, me too," Rodolphus whispered back, alleviating some of his worry. "Hurry Sirius! Finish me off..." the black haired boy was eager to fulfil this. He sped his hand movement and so did his thrusts.

"RODOLPHUS!" Sirius yelled, pushing in and up as he orgasmed into his lover. The Slytherin experienced his own release in almost complete silence. Rodolphus tasted blood as he bit his bottom lip. _Wow...is this what heaven feels like? _He thought as blood sluggishly returned to his starved brain.

The tension quickly spilt out of Sirius's body and he lent heavily on the other boy who didn't mind one bit. The pressure felt nice.

Sirius lent his heavy head against Rodolphus's shoulder. Sirius's chest was stretched across the Slytherin's warm back and he could feel every breath he made. Now that his hardness was gone Sirius was aware that he should pull out of his boyfriend but for the minute he indulged himself. The feeling of standing, even though lying would have been more comfortable, with someone who he liked after sharing such pleasure with them felt fantastic. Sirius felt like he could breath properly for the first time in a long while. The other shags he had had been quick and meaningless. Simple trousers down, away we go. But it hadn't been like that with Rodolphus. Even though it had been in a closet and was on the spur of the moment Sirius thought it could not have been more perfect.

Rodolphus was confused. Sirius had hurt his best friend so much so that Rodolphus wanted to kill him sometimes. But with Sirius's steady breath tickling his neck and his soft cock still filling him he found he had not the energy to complain or move himself. All he could do was lean against the wooden wall and feel his heavy heart beat in time with his once worst enemy's.

* * *

(1)Rodolphus's password "Perfectio per insaniam" means "perfection through insanity". I got the translation from the internet so don't hit me if it's wrong!! If you know the real translation please tell me!

Also I think I forgot to add this in my last chapter but "merus" (Lucius's password) means "pure" in Latin. Everything sounds better in Latin...

(2) Innin is the Sumerian Goddess of (sexual) love, fertility and warfare. Her other names are Inanna, Ennin, Ninnin, Ninni, Ninanna, Ninnar, Innina etc etc. I thought she was appropriate because of Rodolphus's love of sex and because of his violent past. He may be very fertile as well.

(3) Atrox means cruel, terrible or horror in Latin (yay Latin!) but if it's wrong please please please tell me the correct word and I'll change it!!

(4) Think of Zelos from ToS

(5) Oh, I'm so witty :D

Anyway i'm sorry for all the end notes (is that what they're called) but I hope it was ok. If anyone has some questions about the characterisation (my beta did =[...) please tell me and I might be able to explain how I got there. I do tend to decide how I think characters _really _are and then not explain it very well...

Anyway, in next chapter we'll find out all about Rodolphus's past....ooooooo.

Don't forget to review! You're forever faithful yaoi maniac, Snupin.


End file.
